Kingdom Hearts Keyblade Wars
by Aj-kun
Summary: A war is coming, a battle that will shake the very foundation of Kingdom hearts. Sora can't just wield the Keyblade anymore, he must master it. To save Kingdom hearts from the oblivion of everlasting darkness. Become the master save us, fulfill your duty as the Keyblade Master. Surpass all those who came before bring light, to darkness. SoraxKairi Rikux?
1. Home

I hope you guys enjoy this Kingdom Hearts for the win.

"Sora you lead" said Riku as he leaned on Sora for support.

They walked onwards to nothingness.

"Ya know I always thought I was better at stuff than you, and here you are taking on Xemnas wielding the way to dawn and your kingdom key" laughed Riku as he and Sora trudged through the realm of nothing.

"Are you mad" asked Riku with a smile.

Sora chuckled at his friends comment. "No... I always thought you were better at everything to" said Sora with a cheerful smile despite their predicament.

"Hey Riku look" said Sora in amazement.

They both walked into the Light and were engulfed by it.

The final battle for Kingdom Hearts had been fought and won. Sora and Riku together had obliterated the threat known as Xemnas the leader Organization XIII. They both now stood on a dark beach a meters away from the water. Sora stood in front of Riku sniffing in the sea air. It relaxed him, he didn't know why but it always reminded him of home, of her.

They faced the dark beach the moonlight shimmering on the dark water, rocks cascading over the bay.

"Ya know maybe the darkness has gotten to me to" said Sora as he looked out at the bay.

Riku suddenly collapsed Sora heard him and dashed for his friend as he was on his hands and knees he had a sad look on his face a tear cascading down his left cheek.

"Riku" shouted Sora in a panic worrying that his friend was hurt.

"This world his perfect for me, If this, if this is what the world really is. Then maybe I should fade back into darkness" said Riku as a sad smile graced his face.

"But Riku...

"If the world is made of light and darkness, we'll be the darkness" said Riku with a grim look.

Sora smiled up at his friend. "Ya the other side...the realm of light is safe now. The king Donald, Goofy and...Kairi" said Sora with a sad smile.

Riku smiled at his friend. "Hey Sora will you help me? I want to get down to the water" asked Riku looking up at his best friend with a hopeful smile.

Sora smiled down at his friend and bent down at his friend. He knelt down and put his friends banged hand over his shoulder he used his right hand to hold Riku up by his belt. Sora struggled a little to hoist Riku up because he was dead weight. But he managed and they both walked down to the shore Riku's injured ankle dragging along behind him. He winced a little and bit his lip to prevent a yelp as pain shot through him.

"At least the waves sound the same" said Riku looking out at sea.

Sora smiled gently at his friend and he eased himself onto the wet sand Riku was able to use him as support and they both sat up and looked at the beach. The moon, water, rocks all seemed to have a dark aura about them. They looked out at sea.

"What I said back there, about me being better at stuff than you?" asked Riku with a longing look at the moon.

Sora grunted in response

"To tell you the truth Sora I was jealous of you" said Riku with a solemn look.

"What for, Riku?" asked Sora with a confused look.

"I wished I could live life you do, just following my heart" said Riku with a smile.

"Ya well I've got my share of problems, too" said Sora looking back and forth between the ocean and his friends

"Like, what" asked Riku as he looked at his friend stare at the ocean.

"Like wanting to be like you" said Sora with a smile.

"Well there is one advantage to being me...something you could never imitate" said Riku with a smile as he closed his eyes for a second letting the wind hit his face.

"Really? What's that having really cool hair" joked Sora earning a chuckle from Riku.

"No you lazy bum, he paused for a second looking out at the water. Having you for a friend" said Riku with a grin.

"Well then I guess, I'm okay the way I am. I've got something you could never imitate too" said Sora with a smile.

They both then closed their eyes and they both unknowingly listening to the sound of the ocean.

A bottle suddenly hit Riku's foot he looked down at the strange object he saw that there was a message in the bottle he picked it up and unravelled the scrolled up note he took a glance at who it was addressed too.

'Go figure' thought Riku with a grin as he looked over at his friend who still had his eyes closed.

"Sora" said Riku breaking Sora out of his stupor.

"It's for you" said Riku handing the note over.

Sora took it in his gloved hands he looked at the name at the bottom and he smiled at who it was from he blushed a little at who it was from. Sora's cerulean eyes read the note he could hear Kairi's voice on the other side reading the note to him.

"Thinking of you whoever you are. We pray for our sorrows to end, and hope that our hearts will blend. Now I will step forward to realize this wish. And who knows: starting a journey may not be so hard... or maybe it has already begun. There are many worlds, but they share the same sky-one sky, one destiny."  
From, Kairi.

The same portal of light opened that got them out of the realm of nothingness destroying the darkness making the two young men's eyes sparkle.

"Light" said a stunned Riku.

"The door to light" said Sora as he quickly jumped to his feet and held out his hand looking at Riku with a hopeful expression.

"We'll go together" said Sora with a smile.

"Ya" was all that Riku said as he grabbed Sora's hand and they both walked into the water into the door to light.

Kairi was standing on the edge of the beach on destiny Islands looking up at the sun a tear rolled down her face one name one person was on her mind.

'Sora, please come back to me' thought Kairi as he tear rolled down her face.

Riku and Sora walked through the door and the immediately began to fall the both were engulfed in a blue light they hit the clouds as the dispersed and Riku and Sora came plummeting down into the ocean.

Sora was the first to surface as he looked around to find out where they were, seagulls were heard in the background and he smiled at Sora. Sora looked confused until he heard an angel.

"Sora!" said a feminine voice Sora turned around to see Kairi on the beach waving to them.

Sora let out a yell of joy as he began swimming as fast as he could toward Kairi at break neck speeds as he got closer and he heard Kairi giggle it made stomach flutter. A laugh could be heard behind her Donald and Goofy came charging at Sora with tears of joy in their eyes they tackled Sora in a fit of laughter into the water.

"Riku!" Yelled a small figure behind Sora, It was King Mickey.

"Mickey!" yelled Riku as the both enveloped each other in a bone crushing hug.

Kairi looked down at the three and let out a little giggle. Sora blushed at just how beautiful Kairi was her soft skin, her long silky ruby red hair, her beautiful blue eyes, her red lips that looked so kissable. Looking up at her made his stomach flutter and his cheeks go red.

"Kairi...

Roxas looked up at Naminae and Naminae looked down a Sora. Sora's feelings for Kairi hit him like a tonne of bricks but he didn't see Kairi he saw Naminae her long beautiful hair her big blue eyes that you could get lost in.

'_Naminae...' said Roxas as he looked up at Kairi's other half._

_'Roxas...' said Naminae with a giggle and a blush._

"You're, home" said Kairi with a smile as she held her hand out and Sora took out her lucky charm that she had given him 2 years ago. He took her hand he held it so tight she blushed at the contact. She couldn't look him in the eyes.

'When did this lazy bum get so strong' thought Kairi but she had a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Kairi tried to pull up Sora but Sora had put on a lot of muscle since the last time they had seen each other. Kairi was surprised at how much he weighted.

_'They say muscle weighs more than fat' said Naminae. _

Kairi stumbled as a wave hit her and she fell forward on top of Sora who's eyes widened he closed his eyes his face as red as her hair. Kairi on instinct tried to stop herself from suffering the impact put her arms out in front of her to break her fall.

When Sora opened his eyes Kairi was straddling him she looked away when she realised he had opened her eyes Sora caught the colour of Kairi's cheeks and the embarrassed look she had on her face made his heart soar and his stomach filled with butterflies.

_'Well isn't that a pretty colour' said a voice in Sora's head._

Sora chuckled nervously at their predicament and looked up at Kairi with his usual trademark goofy grin.

"Are you okay, Kairi" laughed Sora as he looked into her cerulean filled eyes he could see his reflection in them.

"Y-ya" Kairi looked away in embarrassment her stomach fluttered, riddled with butterflies as she looked back at him.

_'He is pretty handsome, don't you think so Kairi' asked Naminae. This only served as the catalyst for her to feel a little giddy. She giggled down as she looked down at him._

She tried to get up put she fell backward on the watered down sand beneath the shallow ocean. Her face inches from Sora's. Sora chuckled again at Kairi's blush and how she fell again, it was quite cute.

"Come on Kairi" laughed Sora with his goofy trademark grin.

He intertwined his fingers with hers as he sat up.

"Come on Kairi I'm soaked as it is, hello, hellloooooooo" said Sora waving his right hand in front of Kairi's face.

'Kairi um I think Sora doesn't like the feeling of shells and sand in his pants' laughed Naminae. This was enough to get Kairi to shake her head and move her right leg over Sora and she turned the other way and walked onto the sand. Sora then got Riku put his hand on his shoulder and winked at him and gave him look that said 'Ya I know what just happened and you aren't going to forget about it anytime soon'

"Come on I'd like to get to the main Island by Nightfall" said Riku with a smirk.

Sora turned around with a thoughtful look at his friends.

"What is it Sora" asked Donald knowing that, that was his thinking face. Spend two years on the road with someone and you get to know some things.

"Something has just occurred to me" said Sora staring into space.

"I haven't shown or told you about anything from my world" said Sora with a smile.

"What's up with that Soraaaaaa" said Riku with a smile as he poked his friend in the arm.

"Well I'd like to have a tour" said Mickey with a hopeful smile.

"Ya come on Sora or are you too lazy to even to that" said Goofy with his trademark chuckle at the end.

"Well Im sure the Island has changed in two years only Kairi really knows her way around the main Island, I'm sure she wouldn't mind giving you guys a tour. How bout it Kairi" asked Sora.

Kairi had turned around when Sora began talking to the others. She had the tinest bit of red tint on her cheeks. She looked at the back of Sora. Up his chiselled arms up to his neck and down to his...

'What the hell is wrong with me' said Kairi as she mentally shook her head her blush intensifying a tiny bit.

_'Sora is quite the looker, but not as good as Roxas' laughed Naminae._

'What are you talking about Sora is way...

"Hey Kairi, would it be okay if you gave us a tour of the main Island" asked Sora with a hopeful smile.

She shook her head and looked up at Sora her blush disappearing.

"Y-ya s-sure I wouldn't mind. We better get going it's going to be dark soon" said Kairi as she looked up at the setting sun and the shimmering water that turned a golden colour due to the reflection of the sun.

"Let's go, I would rather not stumble around in the dark" stated Riku as he made a left for the docks.

"Alright lead the way Riku" said King Mickey who got in the boat with Riku.

"Come on Donald" laughed Goofy as he ran for the docks.

"Get back here Goofy!" yelled Donald who got in the boat with Goofy and they began rowing.

Sora just remained staring out at sea watching the sparkling water.

_'That was one hell of a fight, is that wound where Xemnas hit you with that laser thingy, looked like it hurt you okay' asked Roxas._

Sora clutched his stomach and winced a little as pain shot through him. He didn't tell Riku but when Xemnas had increased the speed he jumped in front of Riku trying to block a blow but it was to fast and hit him in the stomach. But he carried on reflecting. He never told Riku that he was hit.

'Just fine' laughed Sora as he scrunched his face up in pain.

"Come on you lazy bum" laughed Kairi as she waved to Sora.

"Coming, coming" laughed Sora as he walked with Kairi to the long boats.

They walked together their footprints behind them on the sand. Sora went to put his hand behind his head but winced at the pain.

'Damn it' thought Sora. This didn't go unnoticed by Kairi who adopted a look of concern for her...

"Sora are you hurt, let me see" asked Kairi in a worried tone.

"It's nothing really I just...

Kairi didn't let him finish when she removed his hands away from his stomach gently and she tenderly touch the area.

'Wow' thought Kairi with a blush

_'Woohoo feel that Kairi' laughed Naminae. _

She could feel Sora shiver at her touch. She could feel the muscles under his shirt. He defiantly didn't have that last time she saw him with his shirt off when they went swimming.

"Here I have a Hi potion in my pocket" said Kairi as she dig into her said pocket she found her desired object and she pulled it out of her pocket it was a small vile of green liquid.

Sora gently took the vile out of Kairi's hand and downed it all in one go.

"How can a lazy bum like you drink all that stuff in one go. When I had one in that big castle I had to take little sips" giggled Kairi.

"Aw it isn't that bad Kairi, come on we have to catch up with the others. Race ya" laughed Sora as he sprinted toward the docks.

Kairi giggled at his playful nature and chased after him.

'I can't believe were finally home, together' thought Kairi as she sprinted toward the docks to catch up to Sora.

In you and I,  
There's a new land,  
Angels in flight

My Sanctuary,  
My Sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away...  
Music will tie

What's left of me,  
What's left of me now...

I watch you  
fast asleep,  
All I fear  
Means nothing...

In you and I,  
There's a new land,  
Angels in flight

My Sanctuary,  
My Sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away...  
Music will tie

What's left of me,  
What's left of me

My heart's a battleground

But,

You show me how to see,  
That nothing is whole

and nothing is broken...

In you and I,  
There's a new land,  
Angels in flight

My Sanctuary,  
My Sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away...  
Music will tie

What's left of me,  
What's left of me now...

Ooh...  
My fears...  
My lies...  
Melt away...

Kayy guys here is my first KH fanfic. I seriously love this game sooo much. I hope you guys enjoyed it until next time.

Aj-kun


	2. Reunion

Wohoo guys here we go chapter 2, the first chapter was a wee bit short for my taste. But not this chapter anyways guys I really don't know who I should pair Riku with. This is a Sora x Kairi fanfic. So Kairi is off limits. So I was wondering who you guys want Riku to be paired with. I was leaning towards Aerith but I wanna know who you guys think he should be paired with. So PM me or review her name. I look forward to hearing who you guys think he should be paired with. I'm gonna enjoy writing this so much HAHAHA.

HERE WE GO!

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say,  
"Please, oh baby, don't go."  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

You're giving me too many things  
Lately, you're all I need.  
You smiled at me and said,

"Don't get me wrong, I love you,  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?"  
When we are older you'll understand  
What I meant when I said,  
"No, I don't think life is quite that simple"

[Bridge]

The daily things that keep us all busy  
Are confusing me  
That's when you came to me and said,

"Wish I could prove I love you,  
But does that mean I have to walk on water?"  
When we are older you'll understand  
It's enough when I say so  
And maybe some things are that simple

[Bridge]

[Chorus]  
Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before

"Hurry up slow poke" yelled Sora who began running backwards to see Kairi chasing after him in a giggling fit.

He smiled at her and turned around and jumped up and with a backflip landed on the small dock. There was only one small row boat left. That meant that they had to share a boat. Sora saw looked out to sea to see Riku and the King paddling slowly toward the main Island, Donald and Goofy followed closely joking as usual. The main Island wasn't that far away they had timed themselves when they were little it was about a ten minute row.

Sora looked back to see that Kairi had finally made it still giggling. She stopped and looked up at him for a second but bent over panting heavily.

"How pant did you get so fast pant Sora" said Kairi barely breathing out the words.

"That's a story for another time, princess" said Sora making fun of her.

She hpmed and pouted in response.

"Come on Kairi we have fallen behind the others. I'm pretty sure you have become quite adept at rowing while I've been away" laughed Sora as he got in the boat.

Kairi grumbled but used the stairs like a normal person up the dock Sora untided the rope and he pushed off the dock. Kairi was amazed at how far they pushed off. But hey a guy that can jump over the castle that never was had to have incredible leg strength. Against the waves they had already almost caught up to Donald and Goofy who were in a laughing fit. Sora looked at Kairi with his trademark Goofy grin.

"Show off" laughed Kairi with a pout.

"Hey, if I can look cool in front of a pretty girl..." laughed Sora as he sat down next to a blushing Kairi.

'_Smooth talker isn't he' said Naminae with a giggle as she felt the temperature of Kairi's face rise._

'Why am I so nervous, I've shared a boat with Sora before' asked Kairi waiting a response from her nobody.

'_Isn't it obvious you..._

"So Kairi, has the Island changed much" asked Sora with a smile.

Kairi stared at him for a second then quickly looked down to the left at the shimmering water to hide her blush.

"Um it has c-changed quite a bit to be honest" said Kairi as she took a deep breath and regained her composure.

"Oh in what way" asked Sora who grinned at her again as he took both the oars and began rowing. Seeing as Kairi didn't look all that interested in doing it her self.

'Oh look at Sora the strong man rowing with both oars' laughed Roxas.

'Shut up you...you...

'_Hahahahaa I'm just poking fun Sora. Trying to act all cool in front of Kairi' laughed Roxas._

Sora mentally grumbled at his nobody.

Sora turned back to Kairi who had been looking at him the whole time and at his funny facial expressions.

"Sora, were you talking to Roxas?" asked Kairi.

"Yep I can unfortunately converse with me other, he has the worst attitude ever" laughed Sora.

Roxas grunted angrily at the comment.

"Oh well I was wondering, because I can talk to Naminae" said Kairi trying to make small talk.

They were nearing the main Island now and they weren't going to have anymore alone time in a while thanks to all the reunions they were about to have with old friends and...their parents.

"OH Kairi" said Sora as he stood up in the boat as they were now in shallow water. This startled Kairi as she let out a small yelp as the boat shook even though they were in the shallows she didn't notice because she was busy trying to steal looks a certain Keyblade wielders way.

"Um Kairi I was wondering how my parents are doing, seeing as you saw them last" asked Sora with a hopeful smile on his face.

"Oh um well Sora they were in a very bad place when you disappeared but um Sora you um well" Kairi struggled to tell him.

"What Kairi?" asked Sora as he leaned closer to Kairi making her blush at how close her face was now to his.

They had been drifting for a minute or so, so they hadn't realised until it was too late they hit the dock and the collision with the dock had caused Kairi to fall forward.

'_Wow you are really unlucky' laughed Naminae._

'_Oh so, very close' laughed Roxas._

Kairi's blood red ruby lips were just below Sora's on his chin they didn't make contact but Kairi's arms were on his chest. She could once again feel how much he had developed. His body was amazing all Kairi could think about doing was...

"I hate to break up this lovey dovey moment but come on guys, at least wait and get a room. Besides knowing Sora he would be too much of chicken to anyways" laughed Riku as Kairi and Sora quickly broke apart their faces were hot, as red as mars.

"AHAHA aw Sora I know what you were thinking of doing" laughed Donald.

"HAHAHA yupee that was mighty close there Sora, maybe I should tell Kairi some of the things you told us on our journey, remember those things" said Goofy putting an emphases on those and wagging his index finger in front of his own face.

"You wouldn't dare" challenged Sora.

"What is it, I wanna know" said Kairi in a pleading voice.

"Well Sora...

Sora was up out of the boat and had his hand around Donald's.

"That's enough out of you Donald Scrooge Duck" said Sora he knew Donald hated his whole name.

Donald struggled out of his grip and jumped to the end of the dock and face him he held his index finger to the sky letting out a huge and long quack.

A thunderbolt came and struck Sora in the ass.

"Ow Ow Donald you, you. Aw damn it my ass" screamed Sora in pain as he held his ass with both his hands and began jumping up and down.

"The water Sora. Hurry before your pants are burnt off" laughed Mickey who was in hysterics.

Sora made a b-line for the edge of the dock he jumped off the dock and landed straight into the nice cool water. Sora 'ahhhhh' in relief as smoke began to rise from Sora's behind he got up out of the water his clothes began to repair and reattach like magic.

This didn't go unnoticed by Kairi.

"Wooo Sora how did your clothes do that" said Kairi like an aw struck child looking up at a rollercoaster.

Sora smiled as he looked down to see that his bare skin had been covered up by his posterior. He then looked up at Kairi and smiled at how cute she looked with her mouth opened desperately waiting for a response.

"Oh that's easy Kairi my clothes are magic" said Sora with a smile as he stood up and in one jump landed on the dock. Walking past all his friends and onto the beach he shrunched his face up and stared at the new Destiny Islands. It was a little more 'city like' now. The little shops had all had and upgrade and the skyline was a little higher. And they seemed to have had an expansion of the Island. Filling it out a little more, maybe more people.

He made a sharp turn and everyone saw the inquisitive look on his face.

"Well I'm lost" said a confused Sora he put his hands behind his head and a adopted his goofy grin.

Everyone was dumbfounded.

"I can't believe that he is the Keyblade's chosen one" laughed Riku.

"Come on Sora, you can find your way out of a labyrinth. Yet you have no idea about your home world" laughed Mickey.

"What's the labyrinth, where is that, WHAT ARE YOU ALL TALKING ABOUT?" screamed Kairi her frustration of being kept in the dark.

"Okay Kairi, calm down. I'll tell you what you wanna know. If you tell what you were gonna tell me in that boat" laughed Sora.

Kairi looked a little shocked. He wouldn't normally hide things from her or tease her but maybe he had changed from a fourteen year old brat. With the goofy smile.

"Well Sora you, you have a little sister" said Kairi with a little smirk.

'A what' thought Sora.

'_A what' said Roxas._

Everyone was shocked beyond relief.

"You never told us you had a sister, why?" asked Mickey.

"Well up until now I had no idea" laughed Sora. "So I'm guessing she is two right?" asked Sora.

"Ya the terrible twos she really is quite cute, she looks just like you" said Kairi with a wink.

'Was she just flirting with me?" Sora asked himself.

'_Oh I think she may like you' teased Roxas._

Sora blushed at his nobodies comment but quickly regained his composure and he turned around.

"I'll in form you later on Kairi, but right" Sora's stomach grumbled. " After I get a bite to eat" chuckled Sora.

"Alright you lazy bum, I'll show you my favourite diner and then you tell me about your journeys" said Kairi with a giggle as she walked past them and onto the first path. It had a white picket fence that ran along the sides it lead to the market place and all the other diners and food shops. The little path was made of sand and everyone walked along the narrow walkway. They finally came to a courtyard in a circle shape all the stalls were all in a circle and there were three paths one to the left one to the right and one straight down the middle.

"Come on were almost there" said Kairi as she turned to face her friends with a cheerful smile.

She turned back and continued to walk forward. Sora was aw struck at just how much his world had changed the small shops had become bigger and there was a lot more people. They walked down, what looked like the main street of the town. They all took in the sights the sounds and the smells. It really was quite small in comparison to all the other worlds but to Sora, Riku and Kairi it was home.

Kairi Immediately came to a hault and spun around rather quickly startling all those present.

"Here we are guys this is my favourite diner of all time, they make the best burgers ever" said Kairi as soon as the words left her mouth Sora and Riku disappeared in a flash of light.

"Hey where did they go?" asked Goofy.

Sora and Riku were in the diner piging out on burgers. They both sat in a booth Sora on one side Riku on the other. They both began shovelling the burgers into their mouths. Tottally demolishing them in about three bites each. They had about fifteen scrunched up wrappings between them.

The rest of their group walked in and saw them shovelling away burgers into their massive pits they called stomachs.

"Wow how come you never showed that amount of enthusiasm when you tried my food?" asked the magician. He had sort of adopted the role of cook during their travels.

Sora said something but he nobody besides Riku could understand him. Riku said something back in the same tone and manner with burger in his mouth. They both gave a muffled laugh and began shovelling them in again. After they had finished and two hundred burgers later Sora handed over a wad of cash to the waiter. Everyone was aw struck at the amount of burgers, and not to mention the amount of money Sora just pulled out of nowhere.

"How, where, okay you have some explaining to do mister" said Kairi as she sat next to Sora. She slid right next to him so that their legs were touching.

"Alright, let me start from the beginning" said Sora as he looked up at the ceiling as he recalled all his memories. He started talking about waking up in Traverse Town, meeting Leon, and Leon's warning before fighting Sora. "They'll come at you out of nowhere. And they'll keep on coming at you, as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade.' He told me." explained Sora. He went on to tell everyone present, except for Donald, Goofy and Jiminy, about meeting up with said trio before fighting and defeating the Guard Armor Heartless together, and how Leon had told Sora to go with the three from Disney Castle if he wanted to find Riku and Kairi.

And so, Sora, Donald and Goofy, conveyed the story of his first adventure, travelling from world to world, making new friends, fighting off the Heartless, sealing the Keyholes to the worlds so the Heartless couldn't take the hearts of the worlds.

Mickey was very proud of him at his determination to find Riku and Kairi. They seemed surprised when Sora told them the story of meeting Riku in Neverland. This was the part of the story Riku had been dreading the most. He looked at his hands folded in his lap shamefully, feeling the stares of the all his friends on him it was almost unbearable.

'That won't happen ever again' thought a determined Riku.

Sora explained to them that Riku had opened his heart to powers of Darkness, just to save Kairi. Riku hated being reminded of the fact that he had given in to the temptations of Darkness he felt guilt well up in his heart.

Sora called attention back to himself as he went on to explain about arriving in Hollow Bastion in time to see Riku defeat the Beast, and how Riku made Sora believe he was, as Riku had said at the time, a "delivery boy" for the Keyblade. He told them of how Riku summoned Sora's Keyblade to him, calling himself the Keyblade's true Chosen One, leaving Sora with only a wooden sword as a replacement. Donald and Goofy bowed their heads, obviously ashamed at the fact that they had abandoned Sora to go with Riku. But Sora just smiled at his friends.

"Hey guys it's alright you were just following orders, and Mickey I hold no ill will toward the person who gave those orders either" laughed Sora.

Sora continued the story, obviously impressing that of Kairi and Mickey when he told them that he and the Beast charged after Riku, how he took the Keyblade back and defeated Riku, who fled through a Corridor of Darkness. Riku interrupted at that point and explained that after being defeated by Sora a voice spoke to him, promising him the power to defeat Sora and protect Kairi.

"It then manifested into a physical form it was sort of like a bad ghost Halloween costume with sort of an ominous green glow. All he said that I had to do was to open my heart to the Darkness. So I allowed "Ansem", who was actually Xehanort's Heartless, to take contol of my body in order for the power of darkness" explained Riku.

Sora recounted about how he, Donald and Goofy fought their way through horde after horde of Heartless, up through the castle's many floors to the Chapel.

"The castle was like one giant maze" laughed Sora.

"You have no idea how many times I got lost in that damn place" laughed Riku. Everyone laughed at his smart comment.

He then went on to tell them about the heartless that they faced off against and defeated Maleficent, who fled through a Portal of Darkness to another part of the castle, but made the mistake of leaving the portal open.

"We messed her up pretty bad didn't we, stupid old witch" laughed Sora as did Donald and Goofy.

Donald continued for Sora. Then Xehanort or "Ansem" appeared before Maleficent just as he were just about to finish her off. He stabbed his dark Keyblade into her heart made from the hearts of six of the seven Princesses of Heart and unlocked her heart with a Keyblade, The Keyblade of People's Hearts, as he called it" explained Donald. And Goofy continued.

"The Darkness that had been seeking Maleficent consumed her, transforming her into a massive dragon. Gwarsh it was big and it had sharp teeth and it was black, oh and it breathed that gosh darn green fire" explained Goofy.

Sora, with the help of Donald and Goofy, described their final battle against Maleficent in great detail.

"So um Sora how did you manage to not get hit once in that battle" asked Kairi eager to hear if it was due to some cool magic.

"No I didn't actually, Kairi. Maleficent made a better dragon than she ever did a fairy" laughed Sora.

"So you did get hit" asked Kairi.

Sora nodded and took off his shirt. As he turned around his stomach pressed up against the booth. But Kairi could see the outline of his muscle on his stomach the upper half of his body shrouded in shadow. The sight made her blush.

'Wow look at how hot he….

'_Wow Kairi didn't know that you took up perving' laughed Naminae._

Sora proudly showed them the burn scar Maleficent's fire had left on his back It was long and jagged and it stretched from one shoulder to the other. Kairi let out gasp of sympathy at the sight of the shiny blood red skin, permanently disfigured by that evil witch.

"Pretty cool hey" laughed Sora as he slipped his shirt back on.

Sora continued the story. He told them how he and Donald, Goofy and the for a time the beast fought their way deeper into the bowels of the castle, until they finally came to the place where the Keyhole to Hollow Bastion lay.

Sora recalled the mixed feelings of joy and absolute pure terror he experienced upon seeing Kairi's body lying in front of the incomplete Keyhole.

"It was like an out of body experience, I was so mad at Riku for what he had done, but when my anger subsided I realized my anger was displaced. It was him, that sorry excuse for a man. Ansem, The Seeker of Darkness. As he liked to be called" explained Sora.

He told them how "Ansem" told him that Kairi was the seventh Princess of Heart and how her heart had taken refuge in Sora when the Islands were consumed by the Heartless. And the only way that Kairi would ever wake up was if Sora released her heart from his.

"How did you get my heart, out of you?" asked Kairi.

"Well the only to release your heart, Kairi was to stab myself, like Ansem had done to Maleficent. I took the Keyblade of People's Hearts." explained Sora with a sad smile he stood up. The memory of that moment flooded through Sora so that all he could see was that moment over a two years ago.

"This is what, what the wound left" said Sora as He lifted his shirt again

This time he didn't turn around and his worst wound, worst pain he had ever experienced was on full view. Across the center of his chest was a long silver scar from where he had impaled himself to free Kairi.

Everyone gasped. Donald and Goofy looked at each other in surprise; Sora had never shown them the scar before, even after a year and a half. Kairi looked as though she was about to cry.

Sora put his shirt down and sat. "Although, freeing Kairi had its side effects," He said looking off into the ocean out of the window.

"I had to release my heart as well," Sora said, even more distantly than before, "And I turned into a Heartless as a result." explained Sora "It was quite surreal actually" he laughed again.

"I probably wouldn't be if it weren't for you, Kairi" he said, turning to smile gratefully at her. Kairi smiled back.

Sora turned back to the others who were looking at him confusedly.

"When I turned into a Heartless, I forgot who I was, who my friends were, and I was sinking into the depths of the Darkness. But then, my Heartless found Kairi, Donald and Goofy as they tried to escape the Darkness that was beginning to flow out of Hollow Bastion's Keyhole from when I released Kairi's heart, which completed the Keyhole." He explained.

Sora looked over at Kairi. "Kairi was the only one who could tell that it was me inside the Darkness," he said softly. Kairi smiled back at him. "Without her Light, I would've been lost in the Darkness forever. But she saved me from that fate." He adopted his usual goofy grin as if nothing had happened.

"How exactly is it that Kairi saved you? I'm afraid that I don't quite understand." asked Riku.

Sora looked back at him, "As a Princess of Heart, she doesn't have any traces of Darkness in her heart." He explained, "She has one of the seven purest hearts in all of the worlds. Right Riku So her pure light pulled me out of the darkness and allowed me to regain my body." Kairi smiled at her and subtly inched herself closer to Sora. Everyone noticed at the contact but Sora was to engrossed in his story as Kairi began to lean on him.

Sora resumed his story. He told them how they fled Hollow Bastion and regrouped back in Traverse Town, where he made sure Kairi would stay and be safe while he, Donald and Goofy returned to Hollow Bastion to seal the Keyhole and stop the Darkness from overtaking the world.

He described fighting and defeating the Behemoth Heartless, sealing Hollow Bastion's Keyhole to stop the Darkness from consuming the world, traveling to the remains of the worlds that had been taken by the Heartless and fighting their way through hordes of powerful Heartless.

He went on to recall opening the Door he had seen in his dream back on the Islands and finding himself on the Islands once again. He told them about how Riku turned into Xehanort's Heartless.

"It was really weird it was like the guy had a heartless coming out off him" said a weirded out Sora.

Sora also told them the same thing that the mysterious man in the brown cloak had told him on the Islands several months before. He described fighting and defeating Xehanort's Heartless, who opened the Door to Darkness. In a last ditch effort to destroy us.

"Why would he do that?" asked Kairi.

"Well he…..

Sora looked down to see Kairi closing her eyes and leaning further into his chest.

"Well Kairi all of us are warriors from the light. The exact opposite so as I drew more on my power of light Ansem drew more the power of darkness" explained Sora.

He told them about how "Ansem" believed Kingdom Hearts to be Eternal Darkness, and how he was destroyed when the Door to Darkness opened and it was revealed that Kingdom Hearts was light. He told them how the door opened and the how the glorious light of Kingdom Hearts destroyed him.

He then went on to tell how he, Donald and Goofy fought to close the Door to Darkness to preventing the Heartless from taking the Heart of all the worlds and how Riku and the King appeared on the other side of the door, helping Sora and the others close and seal Kingdom Hearts with the two Keyblades. Riku smiled, his favourite part, glad that he had redeemed himself.

Sora told them about how Kairi suddenly appeared there with them, and how the Islands began reforming beneath her. Though he felt embarrassed about admitting it, he let them know about his promise to Kairi to return to her. Kairi couldn't help but open her eyes just as sleep was about to take her she stared up at Sora as he told that part of his story, an action that didn't go unnoticed by Riku who smiled at his friends contact with each other. She closed her eyes again and marveled at how comfortable he was.

Kairi closed her eyes as sleep took her snuggling into Sora's chest for warmth. Sora moved a bit and wrapped his strong arms around her. Lifting her out of the booth, Kairi was still unaware of this as she just cuddled up to Sora.

"Guys I remember where she lives, I'm taking her home. See youse tomorrow" said Sora as he teleported out of the diner and landed in front of her house. He jumped up to her window he had pixie dust surrounding him as he lifted the window with one arm. He landed softly onto to carpet. He gently put her on the bed and removed her shoes and her sleeveless small jacket. He also removed her socks and all excess clothing he picked her up again with one arm. He was surprised at how light she was. He pulled the soft covers over her small frame and her gently ran his fingers through her soft red hair pulling it behind her ear. He bent down and kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodnight, princess" said Sora softly as he disappeared in a sparkle out of the room.

If you looked close enough you could make out the small smirk that Kairi had on her face.

In you and I,  
There's a new land,  
Angels in flight

My Sanctuary,  
My Sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away...  
Music will tie

What's left of me,  
What's left of me now...

I watch you  
fast asleep,  
All I fear  
Means nothing...

In you and I,  
There's a new land,  
Angels in flight

My Sanctuary,  
My Sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away...  
Music will tie

What's left of me,  
What's left of me

My heart's a battleground

But,

You show me how to see,  
That nothing is whole

and nothing is broken...

In you and I,  
There's a new land,  
Angels in flight

My Sanctuary,  
My Sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away...  
Music will tie

What's left of me,  
What's left of me now...

Ooh...  
My fears...  
My lies...  
Melt away...

Woo okay guys that was chapter 2 I hope you guys really enjoyed it, it was so fun writing this. Okay guys remember I want you to give me some suggestions on who Riku should be paired with.

Until next time guys

Aj-kun.


	3. Friends Family Magic

Okay guys chapter 3. Gotta love Kingdom Hearts, even though I still have absolutely no freakin Idea on who I'm gonna pair Riku with, maybe It could be an OC but who knows. If you guys would like to see Riku with any girls in the Kingdom Hearts universe I'd love to hear from you. Okay guys

HERE WE GO

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say,  
"Please, oh baby, don't go."  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

You're giving me too many things  
Lately, you're all I need.  
You smiled at me and said,

"Don't get me wrong, I love you,  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?"  
When we are older you'll understand  
What I meant when I said,  
"No, I don't think life is quite that simple"

[Bridge]

The daily things that keep us all busy  
Are confusing me  
That's when you came to me and said,

"Wish I could prove I love you,  
But does that mean I have to walk on water?"  
When we are older you'll understand  
It's enough when I say so  
And maybe some things are that simple

[Bridge]

[Chorus]  
Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before

The sun began to rise and over destiny Sora was lounging about as usual on the beach. He didn't go home that night he went to spend some time to reflect on the Island, he needed to go meet his parents, his sister. He sighed and chuckled a bit as he yawned and stretched out his kinks in his muscles. He flipped up onto his feet just as the sun came over the horizon.

"Well time to meet the family" said Sora as he ran his right hand through his hair. It spiked up to its normal proximately. He focused on his house' location and closed his eyes taking a breath.

'Thank fuck Master Yen Sid taught me this, it's a life saver' thought a cheerful Sora anticipating meeting his new sister.

He vanished it a sparkle of light.

He reappeared right in front of his house door it was a simple house with a white picket fence it was made of wood, as most house in Destiny Islands were, or used to be anyway. He could smell his mother's home cooking, bacon and eggs. He inhaled deeply his stomach agree with his mind as it let out a growl of hunger. He chuckled her cooking could still do that to him. He turned the knob on the mahogany door handle and he knocked once he entered the house and a sense of nostalgia hit him. He heard a young child's laughing voice running toward him down the stair to his left. She came racing down the stairs in a yellow sun dress. She was the splitting image of him same hair put it was done up in a pony tail at shoulder length two bangs of hair running down each side of her face. Same azure eyes that shone like the sun.

"Well hello there" said Sora with a friendly smile.

"H-hello" said the little girl obviously afraid.

"Don't be afraid, can you call your mummy for me" asked Sora in a friendly tone.

"M-mommy there a man at the door" said the little girl with each word raising her voice so her mother could hear.

"Dear what have I told you about answering the door" said the mother as she walked into the hallway. She dropped her fork it hit the floor with an ear shattering clang. The mother had an apron on she had a face that made her look like she was in her early twenties not mid forties. She had blond hair and the same azure eyes like Sora which both of whom were wide eyed deer in the headlights.

"H-hi mum" said a timid Sora as he stepped closer he was at least a foot taller than her, her was coming up to his mid chest, she was about the same height as Kairi.

"S-Sora?" asked the young looking mother.

"Y-ya it's good to be home" stated Sora as he put his and on the back of his head and laughed sheepishly.

Sora's mother had tears in her eyes, her baby boy was home after two years. He was finally home.

"SORA!" shouted Sora's mum as she dived into his chest and sobbed and cried her heart out.

She stumbled back a bit startled by his mothers display of affecting. A lone tear escaped his right eye, a tear of happiness. He returned the hug laughing nervously a bit. She continued for the better part of ten minutes she finally calmed down and let out a content sigh.

"When did my baby get so tall?" asked Sora's mother with a goofy grin that matched exactly Sora's to a T.

"I guess I must take after dad in the body department, thank God" laughed Sora his mother chuckled has well.

"Mummy who this" came a small and childish voice in the distance. Sora's little sister was sitting on the stairs patiently awaiting her mother's and a stranger's moment to end.

Sora's mother chuckled again "This is your big brother" said Sora's mother as she came over to her and picked her up. Bringing her up to Sora's chest height.

"It's nice to meet you, my name is Sora what's yours" asked Sora with a smile as he held out his gloved hand and she took it with a bit of hesitation but she took it regardless, when she sensed that he wasn't a bad person she adopted a smile on her cute little face and her azure eyes meet his.

"My name is B-Belle" said the still timid toddler.

Sora smiled at her again.

'She's so adorable' thought Sora as he stared in wonder at his new baby sister.

Sora let out the slightest chuckle. "I meet a girl in a far of kingdom named Belle, guess what?" asked Sora as he took Belle from his mother.

"What is it?" asked the young girl.

"She was a princess, she was very beautiful, ya know I'd say that you remind me a lot of her. That's a very pretty name, Belle" said Sora in sincere voice Belle blushed a bit in embarrassment.

'Oh so she's a blusher, like Kairi' thought Sora.

Sora's nose peeked up at the heavenly smell coming from the kitchen.

"Is that bacon and eggs I smell?" inquired Sora as he looked down at his mother with a goofy grin.

"Would my baby boy like some breakfast?" asked Sora's mother we a grin.

Sora's stomach answered for him.

"I'll take that as a yes" laughed Sora's mother as she lead Sora and Belle into the kitchen. Sora sat at the dining table watching his mother cook him breakfast his mouth was practically limp and drool escaped its left side. She bought over his bacon and eggs complete with sausages and scramble eggs on fried bread.

"Oh man…

Sora was about to pick up the fried bread his mouth expanded to accommodate the entire piece of bread just as the sweetest meal he had in months touched his tongue he heard a cute little giggle from his left.

"What is it Belle, something you seen look funny?" asked Sora wanting to be filled in.

Belle giggled again and pointed her little finger at her big brother.

"You look funny big brother" laughed little Belle as she giggled more and more.

Sora stared at her the fried bread still in his hand he looked over to his mother and she giggled a little at him and then turned around to do the dishes.

"Oh and why is that little Belle?" asked Sora with a fake glare.

"Your face look like a whale mouth" laughed Belle again as she began gripping the high chair to prevent herself from falling.

Sora dropped his toast.

"It does noottt" whined Sora.

"Yes it does" countered Belle as she began laughing harder. She took her hands off her elevated chair and she began falling to the ground.

"AHHHHH…..ah" Belle screamed but it ended abruptly because Sora caught her with one hand it was his left hand he had It under her belly she was in mid air with a shocked expression on her face. In his right hand he was casually eating a piece of toast he hadn't even looked at her yet he was looking directly ahead. It looked as if Sora mum was about to have a heart attack. She was stiff and rigid and she was ready to leap forward but when she heard Sora's calm voice she tried to composure herself.

"You okay mum?" asked Sora as he finished his last piece of bacon effectively demolishing his delectable dish.

"Y-ya aha good reflexes dear, I don't know what I would have done if she had hit the ground" said a relived mother.

"No problem" laughed Sora as he looked down to his little sister who had goofy grin on her face as her big brother lifted her up and put her in her chair.

She immediately looked excited and she turned to her mother who was still washing the dishes.

"Mummy can we go play?" asked the bouncy two year old.

"Sure dear just don't were Sora out to much" laughed the giggly mummy as she finished up the dishes and turned to her two children which of whom were already out the door.

The both jumped over the small fence and began to walk toward the beach and play.

"So Belle…

"SORA, SORA" shouted two familiar voices that came from behind him.

"Who?" asked Sora as he turned around to be tackled yet again by his two travel companions.

'Spirited aren't they' said a voice in Sora's head.

'Oh so glad of you to drop in Mr wake up whenever the hell-I-feel-like-it' shot Sora as he was trying to hold up Donald and Goofy.

"AHAhaha how you guys doing" said Sora cutting of the communication with his nobody.

He got up his two friends facing him.

"Well we have to go back to our own world and we came…..Sora who's the mini you hiding behind your leg" asked Donald as he pointed to Belle.

Sora looked down at Belle hugging his leg like a life line. "This is my little sister, her name is Belle" said Sora proudly he knelt down and picked her up.

"Belle these are my friends, this is Donald" said Sora pointing down to the duck. "And the nicer looking one is Goofy" said Sora with a chuckled.

"Oh yuppee you're a cutey aren't ya Belle" laughed Goofy in a friendly voice.

"Arwww it's nice to meet you" said Donald as he stepped on Sora's foot. Sora winced a bit and smiled at him.

'I'll get him for that' said Sora evilly in his mind.

"Anyways Sora" started Donald. "We have to go back to our own world, the king needs us to come back with him to manage the castle" stated Donald.

"We are leaving in about ten minutes, but we wanted to come and ask ya if you, Belle, Kairi or Riku would like to come visit us?" asked Goofy with a hopeful smile.

"Of course, and when you guys want to you're welcome to come visit us here" laughed Sora.

"We well take ya up on that" said Donald with a quack.

"We have to go Donald, the king is waitin for us" stated Goofy as he put his hand on Donald's shoulder.

"Ya we gotta go" said Donald.

"We'll see you off" stated Sora as he put down Belle holding her hand and walking next to Donald and Goofy.

They came out to the beach facing the Island that they arrived on. They looked out on the beach to see the Kingdom Gummi ship waiting for them. Hovering above the sand kicking it up creating a miniature sand storm. Riku and Mickey jumped down from the Gummi ship and they both landed gracefully in Mickey next to Donald and Goofy and Riku next to Belle and Sora.

"Well I guess this is it for a while" said Sora sadly as his mood deflated.

"We'll see each other again" said a hopeful Goofy.

"Y-ya of course we'll come and visit" said Sora as a lone tear escaped his left eye.

"Oh course you can next time you get some time Mr Keyblade" said Goofy in a cheerful tone.

Goofy held his hand out, Donald put his hand on top of Goofy's, Sora on top of Donald's. and then all three of them said.

"Friends" they all let out chuckles and Donald and Goofy turned toward the king lining up to their left saluting him.

"We are ready when you're your majesty" said Donald.

"Are you ready sir?" asked Goofy as both them still stood in attention.

"Ya I'm ready we betta get goin before the winds in the world space picks up" stated King Mickey.

"Goodbye Riku and remember your own path" said King Mickey as he held out his hand.

Riku smiled and took his friend's hand. "Don't worry Mickey I will" said a confident Riku.

Mickey pulled out a small remote from his pocket and pushed a small red button. It beamed all three of them onto their small Gummi ship they all left a trail of sparkles.

There ship turned around and the engines began blasting as they powered up and the took off with force propelling themselves out of the atmosphere of Destiny Islands.

'My friends' thought Sora with a small chuckle.

Kairi's house was on the other side of the island so she was always the last to wake up. The fresh Island the sun beams seeped through one princess' window hit her square in the eliciting a groan of displeasure from the tiny frame as she pulled her covers over her face. The sun still managed to bother so she sighed in defeat. So she sat up and rubbed her eyes and let out a cute yawn. She opened her azure eyes it didn't bother her that she was in her pink bra and g string not bothering to cover herself, she took of her shirt and her in the middle of the night due to the hot climate. She grabbed the covers and through them off she glared out the window facing the sun trying to blow it up with her mind but to no avail.

'_Well good morning princess, are you ready' said a cheery Naminae. _

"Ready for what, Sora," said a pissed Kairi.

_Naminae chuckled as she pouted at her. "Yes silly princess" said Naminae humming the song 'love is in the air' _

"But I…..

"_Kairi, get up get dressed and meet me outside, you have ten minutes. Your hair looks nice and I can still smell your cherry perfume, so you smell good and look good. All you need to do is put some clothes on. Look its blatantly obvious to everybody besides Sora mind you that you like him. So what's stopping you?" asked Naminae._

The temperature of Kairi's cheeks began to rise as did the fluttering in her stomach.

'_Well princess….wooo what happened to your face thinking about you and Sora doing the peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Or did you finally come up with a reason as to why you can't tell him about your feeling?s' asked Naminae. _

'The peanut butter jelly sandwich, really? And no I wasn't, I wouldn't I… she couldn't finish her sentence.

'_Ya you would princess, remember being a princess of heart you find it very hard to lie' laughed Naminae_

'Argh shut up Naminae' mentally screamed Kairi as he cheeks became a ruby like colour.

She stormed out of her bed in a huff and looked in her wardrobe she undid her white bra letting her borderline D cups free from their confines and slipped out of her panties. She looked in her wardrobe and adopted her usual attire. She walked over to the window and looked out to the horizon.

"OI PRINCESS" shouted a very familiar voice down below her. She looked to see Sora standing there with his eyes closed, she was about to yell out to him. When she say his little sister standing next to him waving at her.

"Kairi, Kairi, over here" yelled the little girl in excitement.

Kairi smiled at how adorable she looked and sounded especially in her cute little sun dress.

"Well hello there Belle, how are you and your big bad brother doing" joked Kairi.

"Sora isn't bad" said Belle as she put her finger to her chin in a cute thinking position, obviously not getting the sarcasm.

Sora chuckled at his little sister. "She didn't mean it Belle" laughed Sora. "Ready to go princess, ya know we have been waiting for you to wake up for a while, Belle was ready to come up and get you, and you call me the lazy bum" laughed Sora.

"Very funny lazy bum" said Kairi as she pouted at him.

"We wanna play Kairi, can you pleeeeeease come play with me and big brother?" asked Belle cutely.

"Well since you asked so nicely I'll be down in a minute" said Kairi as she raced for her shoes and socks after retrieving them she jumped down the stairs. To see her mother watching tv in her dressing gown.

"And where are you going young miss?" asked Kairi's mum while moving a strand of red hair out of her eyes. This is where Kairi gets her looks from.

"I'm going out to play with Belle and Sora, I hope that's okay?" asked Kairi with a hint of eagerness.

Kairi's mother smiled at her daughter. "Of course dear just be back soon" said Kairi's mother.

"Sounds fun, Kairi. Make sure that knucklehead doesn't hurt himself" laughed a voice in the other room.

"Dad! Sora is not a knucklehead" countered Kairi with a passion.

"Oh, sounds like somebody may like young Sora" inquired Kairi's father.

"I do not!" yelled Kairi as she ran out the house.

Kairi's father was in hysterics. "Wow for once I'm right about something that involves, women" laughed the business man but it was meet with a swift end as he was hit on the back of the head with a rolled up news paper.

"That wasn't nice, John-dear" scolded Kairi's mother.

"AH why did you do that Charlotte-daring?"asked John.

"Because I can and I'm in charge?" asked Charlotte or more stated.

"Yes ma'am" said a scared man afraid of his wife's wrath.

"Good boy, just for that I'll cook you breakfast" stated Charlotte as she moved to the kitchen leaving a terrified John at the dining table.

Kairi ran outside to see Belle on Sora's back yelling 'horsey'

Kairi ran up to them smiling at the two.

"So where are we going, shopping?" asked Kairi.

Sora frowned. "No Kairi we are going to the Island, Belle here hasn't been to the Island yet so I thought I would let her check it out.

"Oh well that's just as good" stated Kairi with a grin.

"Come go horsey go" yelled Belle in excitement.

"Okay lets…..

"Stay here and hold my hand" said Sora with a smile.

"Wha but it will takes us like an hour to get there so if we hurry we can get there before lunch time" stated Kairi.

"ORRRRR we can get there in a matter seconds" stated Sora as he held out his hand.

Kairi took it without hesitation and blushed a little as he squeezed it. Sora blushed a little as well not feeling as confident as he did a minute ago.

"Close your eyes, and relax and let the wind take you there" said Sora as he closed his eyes.

Belle had her eyes closed shut really tight. Kairi trusted him and closed her eyes too.

"Now count to three" said Sora.

"One" said Belle eagerly.

"Two" said Kairi trying to hide her excitement

"Three" finished Sora as they disappeared in a flash of light leaving behind a trail of sparkles.

They all reappeared on Destinies beach where they used to come and play as kids.

Belle and Kairi looked shocked at what they had just been apart of.

"Big brother big brother how did you do that, please tell me please, please, pleeeeeeease?" asked Belle jumping around on her brother's back.

"Magic" stated Sora in a cool tone as he put Belle down on the soft sand.

"Really can you teach me?" asked an eager Belle.

"Sure" said Sora with a smile.

"Really?" said an eager Belle.

"When you're older" laughed Sora as Belle pouted at him.

"Aw don't be like that" said Sora as he knelt down to her level. "Tell you what you can go exploring on the beach as long as you can see that big tree over there" said Sora as he pointed to the palm tree facing the ocean on their favourite spot.

"Okay well you watch me?" asked an excited Belle.

"Of course" laughed Sora as Belle took of laughing and exploring the beach and the rocks.

"Wow you're pretty good" laughed Kairi.

"Was that sarcastic?" asked Sora or more stated.

"Come on you wanna go sit down" said Kairi as she pointed their spot.

"Alright you wanna hear more about my awesome adventures?" asked Sora.

"Yes please" asked Kairi.

They both laughed and walked up to the tree watching the sun in all its glory.

Sora went on telling her about his adventure in the castle of oblivion telling her he regained his memory by telling her Yen Sid helped him recover his memories.

He told her all of the tales and the people he meet and all the worlds all the way up to when he plummeted from the realm of darkness into the ocean. When he had finished his tale the sun was setting and Belle lay asleep next to the tree he and Kairi were sitting on.

"Wow you sure have done a lot Mr Keyblade" laughed Kairi.

"Yes I have, it was very exciting and stressful" laughed Sora.

"Ya….it must have been" stated Kairi as a silence came over them.

"Ya…

Sora really didn't know what to say he had talked for so long so he just looked out to sea, to see the sun setting. The water turning a deeper shade of blue.

'_Do it Kairi' said Naminae._

'_It's now or never dude' stated Roxas._

With both nobodies encouragement they both turned toward each other.

"K-Kairi I…..

He was silenced by Kairi putting her index finger onto Sora blushed and so did Kairi both their stomachs riddled with butterflies.

Kairi pulled her finger away she leaned in and Sora did as well.

In you and I,  
There's a new land,  
Angels in flight

My Sanctuary,  
My Sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away...  
Music will tie

What's left of me,  
What's left of me now...

I watch you  
fast asleep,  
All I fear  
Means nothing...

In you and I,  
There's a new land,  
Angels in flight

My Sanctuary,  
My Sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away...  
Music will tie

What's left of me,  
What's left of me

My heart's a battleground

But,

You show me how to see,  
That nothing is whole

and nothing is broken...

In you and I,  
There's a new land,  
Angels in flight

My Sanctuary,  
My Sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away...  
Music will tie

What's left of me,  
What's left of me now...

Ooh...  
My fears...  
My lies...  
Melt away...

OH OH how mean am I cliff hanger. That's gotta hurt ahahaha I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter don't worry in the up coming chapters there are gonna be Keyblade fights. Just setting the ground work okay. And if any of youse have a suggestion about Riku please let me know. I love to hear from you guys speak up pleeeeease. See ya soon until next time.

Aj-kun says cliff hangers are evil mwhahahaa


	4. First kiss and Destiny beach battle

Oh ho guys here we go again ya. Gotta love Kingdom Hearts, I have got a few requests for Riku and ? keep'em coming guys it's really cool that you guys are taking such an interest. On to the nice romantic scene with one goof ball and one princess. Hehehe

HERE WE GO

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say,  
"Please, oh baby, don't go."  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

You're giving me too many things  
Lately, you're all I need.  
You smiled at me and said,

"Don't get me wrong, I love you,  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?"  
When we are older you'll understand  
What I meant when I said,  
"No, I don't think life is quite that simple"

[Bridge]

The daily things that keep us all busy  
Are confusing me  
That's when you came to me and said,

"Wish I could prove I love you,  
But does that mean I have to walk on water?"  
When we are older you'll understand  
It's enough when I say so  
And maybe some things are that simple

[Bridge]

[Chorus]  
Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before

They leaned in and the moon was illuminating the ocean making it sparkle it was as if God wanted this moment to be perfect, he was doing his dandiest to make sure of that.

All Sora could hear was he heart beat as he leaned in closer and closer and…..

All Kairi could hear was Sora's hot breath on her lips as she moved in to claim her prize.

Their lips meet and they both could feel the sparks of electricity rush through them it made them both feel alive.

'Kairi's lips are so soft, they taste like strawberries' thought a giddy Sora it was quite a comical thought on that Roxas found quite funny.

'Wait agoooo smooth move, Austin Powers would be proud' thought an hysterical Roxas.

Their lips grinded against each other it was as If they were in perfect harmony. Sora leaned in more to deepen the contact. Kairi responded by putting her left hand on his cheek pulling him closer to her, she wanted to feel his body against hers because he was so warm and he smelt so good.

Sora was in heaven he could smell her shampoo it was cherry and it was more refreshing it was like being surrounded in a bed of roses but being in the center having a warm blanket to share warmth with it was amazing.

After a while they both pulled apart due to lack of air it was a surreal moment they both still had their noses touching as they breathed in each other's scent.

Kairi moaned in pleasure as Sora kissed her on the lips again she giggled when he moved up and kissed her on the nose.

"Lazy bum" giggled a giddy Kairi, coming off of the high of her first kiss.

"Silly princess, if you wanted a kiss all you had to do was ask" said Sora not above a whisper.

"Well you seemed to enjoy yourself more princess, I'm sure your parents are worried come on, your highness your chariot awaits" said Sora jumping off the big palpou tree and turning to Kairi with a goofy grin holding out his hand.

She took it without hesitation letting him help her off the tree it was quite a shock at how hard he was squeezing her hand, it made her feel safe feel wanted. She hopped of the tree with a graceful leap and landed close to his chest, but her landing wasn't so graceful, she landed right on Sora.

Sora went tumbling to the ground Kairi on top of him; they landed right next to Belle. Belle was asleep dreaming about being a princess when she gets older, she would have a massive castle filled with ponies and her brother was there to play with her everyday, it was so fun, she would let out the occasional giggle.

The sand kicked up from under Sora hitting Belle in the face her azure eyes fluttered open, uh oh.

"Uh b-big brother?" asked a drowsy and confused Belle.

Kairi froze in her position on top of Sora her heart threatened to leap out her mouth as she stared down at Sora's little sister it was quite a scary thought at being caught, but it also exhilarated her to no end.

Sora tilted his head back to see that his little sister's eyes half open.

"Uhhh no Belle this is a dream, remember you were um flying" said a desperate Sora.

"Oh right…..

Belle closed her eyes and began snoring lightly again.

Sora and Kairi both let out simultaneous sighs and Kairi began to giggle when she saw Sora's facial expression.

"You look like you just had a heart attack, lazy bum" giggled Kairi.

"Say the one who looked like they were about to have a Gummi ship crash when you feel on top of me, again" laughed Sora.

"It isn't my fault that it feels so nice to…

"What was that?" asked a smug Sora.

Kairi mumbled something while blushing and pouting.

"Come on I think we should call it a day, princess" said Sora while standing up and picking Kairi up with one arm. Kairi clung to him like a cat, while blushing of course.

Sora put Kairi down and turned to pick up Belle.

'Wow Kairi did you feel that strength? I bet he is the endless stamian type, from how he fought all those nobodies for hours, he would lay you down the bed and pound you until you….

Kairi cut the connection so she wouldn't get aroused, much.

'NAMINAE HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME' mentally shouted Kairi.

"Ready to go princess, you done talking to that nobody of yours yet?" asked Sora with Belle in his arms.

"How did you…..

"Just come on" said Sora holding out his hand again.

'Chop in son' encouraged Roxas.

Sora pulled Kairi close to him and she settled her head next to Belle and closed her eyes.

"Wind" whispered Sora as he Kairi and Belle disappeared in a yellow sparkle of light leaving behind sparkles.

Sora firstly transported in front of Kairi's house he laid Belle softly down on the grass so he could free up both his arms.

Kairi didn't waste any time she wrapped her arms around Sora's neck and pulled him down into a kiss. Sora was caught off surprise but managed to keep his composure and his footing. He moaned into the passionate loved filled kiss he tried to deepen the contact but Kairi pulled away with a blush and a smile on her was.

"See you tomorrow, lazyyyyyy bum" giggled Kairi as she walked toward her door swaying her hips in a suggestive manner.

'I can't believe I agreed to do this' thought a nervous Kairi as she kept walking toward her door slowly.

'Trust me if you could see his eyes and his cute little face, no doubt that's Roxas. But his eyes are glued to your hot ass like super glue. Left, Right, Left, Right and left' finished Naminae as Kairi shut the door behind her.

Kairi sunk down the door sliding against the wood. She huffed trying to get rid of the butterflies in her stomach.

'I shouldn't have pulled away but if he did that I wouldn't have known what to do' thought an ashamed Kairi. She bought her fingers up to her lips and giggled.

'_Seems like you're hooked, princess' laughed Naminae._

'I have no idea what you're talking about' pouted Kairi as she huffed and got up and began walking up the stairs when she heard the one thing she didn't wanna hear.

"And just where, have you been young lady?" inquired John Kairi's father, he spoke in his daddy voice he only used it when she was in trouble.

"Ummmm I was um, out aha" said Kairi trying to give her father a reason not to hunt down Sora.

"Oh and were you out with a certain boy" said Kairi's mother sitting up from behind the chair into Kairi's view.

"I um uh hehehe" Kairi giggled nervously as she face the piercing stares of her parents.

"We well talk in the morning young lady, now go to bed" said Charlotte in her mother voice.

Kairi took her chance and she ran to her room shutting the door behind her shape feel on the bed and cuddled her pillow in a giggling fit.

'Oh Sora' thought Kairi.

Standing in front of her house was a young man with a gob smacked look on his face his hand on his lips is face ruby red his stomach riddled with creepy crawlies.

"Wow" was his only coherent sentence.

'_Ya wow, twenty bucks says that, that was Naminae's idea' said Roxas with an equally shocked look._

"Yep" was all that Sora said as he turned around and picked up his little sister and teleported to their home for some much needed sleep.

It was pitch black no lights were on, it was dead quite Sora opened the door knob ever so quietly the door squeak a little as he stepped onto the floorboards. He sighed and fist pumped quietly at his luck.

"I wouldn't celebrate yet, son" said a sweet voice coming from the living room.

The lights switched on and Sora almost shit his pants, his mother was sitting on the leather chair in the living room with the light over her. She had her blond hair down and in her hand she had a book, she was also in her pyjamas.

"H-hi m-mum, so lovely to s-see you this e-evening" said Sora with a smile, sweating bullets.

Sora's mother got out of her chair and she walked over to Sora who had his eyes closed and was tensed up and rigid scared of his mothers wrath.

"Come on sweetie" said Sora's mother as she gently lifted Belle out of Sora's arms Belle let out a cute sighed as her mother's familiar scent surrounded her and she responded by snuggling into her supple bosom.

"We we'll have a talk in the morning Mr now get to bed" said Sora's mother that didn't leave any room for argument in fact he was scared to argue back. So he followed his mother up the stairs and continued down the hallway down to his room his mother made a left toward Belle's room.

Sora gently closed his door and he like Kairi collapsed on the bed in exhaustion and contention. He had just had his first kiss and a second one to boot both equally amazing in his point of view.

'_What a day, ay Romeo" laughed Roxas._

"You can say that again, I am sleeping in tomorrow, that's for sure" said a tired Sora as he took of his clothes they were scattered around on the floor but who the hell cares. He got into his boxers and he collapsed onto the mattress pulling the covers over him. He was out within a matter of fifteen seconds.

'Well that was certainly fast' laughed Roxas as he closed his eyes trying to get some sleep, Sora's indecent snoring was making it rather difficult though.

The sun hit Sora square in the face as he crinkled his face up and hid under the covers which provided him with relief, ya right.

Down stairs Sora's mother was making Belle her breakfast humming a tune to herself.

"Muma where is big brother?" asked Belle as she sat in her chair.

"I don't know dear, but I've made him breakfast, would you like to go and wake him up?" asked Sora's mother.

Belle nodded and got down from her chair and ran up the stairs almost falling over a couple of times but she made it to her brother's room. She knocked on the door, mummy had taught her some manners that's for sure.

When she didn't get a response she decided to take a direct approach. She opened the door slowly as to not wake her brother up she stealthily moved about avoiding all his clothes. She climbed up on top of his bed to see the lazy bum snoring with one of his arms draped across his face.

She took a big breath in and bent her knees and in one swift move she…

"BIG BROTHER, BIG BROTHER, WAKE UP WAKE UP, BIG BROTHER!" screamed Belle.

Down stairs Sora's mother giggled to herself.

Sora groaned rather loudly at being woken up in such a manner. But he chuckled at seeing his little sister on top of him he leapt forward startling her.

"Oh you think you can wake up your big brother like that Belle?" asked Sora in a scary voice.

Belle fell backward and was attacked by a tickling monster.

"Ha is it funny now missy?" asked Sora as he began tickling Belle to death.

Belle was giggling and laughing she was laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes.

Belle managed to roll over and she ran out of her big brother's room and bolted down the stairs. Sora was in hot pursuit. But stopped when he made it to the last stair. He chuckled.

"How could I be grumpy after waking up to that' laughed Sora.

He walked into the dining room.

"Morning mother, Belle" said Sora as he shot a playful glare at his sister who shot one back and she stuck out her tongue to emphasis her point.

"Good morning dear, have a nice sleep?" giggled Sora's mother.

"I was, until that little monster decided it would be funny to jump on my bed" said Sora jokinly mad as he pointed to his sister.

Belle repeated her earlier gesture.

Sora had already finished the breakfast that was layed out for him and he turned to get out the house before his mother gave him the 'talk'

"Sora dear" said the happy mother.

Sora grunted in response.

"Put some clothes on" laughed Sora's mother as she began washing up.

Sora smiled at snapped his fingers his clothes appearing on his body.

"Magic fingers, ha" laughed Sora as he turned to leave.

"Wait Sora we still have to have that talk" said Sora's mother just as he put his hand on the knob of the front door.

"Ya later" said Sora as he quickly dashed out the door.

"You have to come home sometime dear" said Sora's mother just loud enough for him to hear.

He stepped out onto the street he saw that nobody was out and about yet.

So he teleported away to Destiny Island to catch up on some sleep.

An hour later Sora lay on the beach with his hands behind his back taking a nap.

A figure behind him in the bushes leapt up onto the sand and flipped in front of Sora hardly making a noise. The assailant summoned a Keyblade and he pointed it at Sora's chest he cocked his hand back and began to plunge the blade into Sora but Sora being the awesome Keyblade warrior he was back flipped to avoid the slash.

The assailant was dressed in the same clothes as the nobodies no doubt he was an enemy. The nobody charged at Sora cocking a rather familiar Keyblade. Sora summoned the Kingdom Key and meet the attackers Keyblade. The attacker launched a series of blows at Sora, Sora was forced to back pedal parrying all his blows. The attacker tried to stab Sora but Sora spun around at knocked the Keyblade away he followed through and side slashed at the attacker who back flipped across the beach onto the shack.

Sora charged at the Keyblade wielding attacker jumping up from half way across the beach the attacker jumped up and fired dark aura balls at Sora who dodged them all masterfully in mid air. He came down on the attacker with a horizontal slash the attacker got his Keyblade in the way just in time to take the blow he was launched into the nearby wall.

The attacker groaned in pain as he fell down onto the rocks and rolled out the way before the Kingdom key stabbed him in the face.

The attacker did a backlip again landing on the dock he bent his legs and launched himself right back at Sora . Sora stretched his Keyblade out to the sky the blade began to be cover in electricity.

"Thunder" shouted Sora as thunder came out of nowhere narrowly missing the hooded attacker.

Sora grunted at his miss, this guy was fast.

Sora and the attacker charged at each other and engaged each other in close combat.

They both panted their feet in one position in front of the waterfall and began exchanging blows with one another. When Sora would stab the attacker would move out the way when the attacker would stab Sora would move out the way. It stayed like this for a minute until Sora ducked under one of the attackers stabs and went to sweep his legs the attacker was faster than Sora and he stepped on Sora's feet. Sora screamed in agony he could have sworn this fucker had just broken his leg.

"Fire" shouted Sora as he pointed up at the attacker.

The fire narrowly missing the attacker mid section, Sora couldn't believe the attacker's speed.

Sora used his left arm to twist himself up and launch himself backward.

"Cure" shouted Sora as he cast the spell in mid air he could feel his bones healing. He did a back flip and landed behind the waterfall and kicked off the rock face and came bursting through the waterfall straight at the attacker. Who narrowly go his blade up to parry Sora's swing. They both tumbled onto the beach Sora was the first to get up and charge at the attack he spun around gaining momentum. The attacker spun the opposite way and there blades meet.

The impact was enough to make a decent sized crater in the sand, the water began filling in the hole. The attacker and Sora hovered above the rising water.

"Not bad, you're defiantly ready" said the attacker as he did a back flip and landed on the wooden bridge connecting the bridge to Sora's special spot.

"For what exactly!?" yelled Sora in a pissed off tone as he assumed his stance.

"The mark of mastery exam" said the attacker with the smile.

The attacker took off his hood.

"Riku?" asked a confused Sora slowly, his brain was going to explode.

In you and I,  
There's a new land,  
Angels in flight

My Sanctuary,  
My Sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away...  
Music will tie

What's left of me,  
What's left of me now...

I watch you  
fast asleep,  
All I fear  
Means nothing...

In you and I,  
There's a new land,  
Angels in flight

My Sanctuary,  
My Sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away...  
Music will tie

What's left of me,  
What's left of me

My heart's a battleground

But,

You show me how to see,  
That nothing is whole

and nothing is broken...

In you and I,  
There's a new land,  
Angels in flight

My Sanctuary,  
My Sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away...  
Music will tie

What's left of me,  
What's left of me now...

Ooh...  
My fears...  
My lies...  
Melt away...

Well wasn't that funny. Hahhhaha I quiet enjoyed myself writing this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as well and I hope that you got a few laughs. Here and there. Anyways guess keep the Riku paring suggestions coming in please.

Until next time guys

Aj-kun


	5. The Magic Train the Talk and the Fairies

Chapter 4 yer buddy I'm loving writing this story, and it's only my first Kingdom Hearts fanfic. Guys come I need some more suggestions I'm totally lost about the Riku pairing, but I'm leaning toward Xion. If any of you guys think differently I implore you to speak up. If you think that Riku would be better off with someone, than speak up. I would love to hear from one of you please!

HERE WE GO

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say,  
"Please, oh baby, don't go."  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

You're giving me too many things  
Lately, you're all I need.  
You smiled at me and said,

"Don't get me wrong, I love you,  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?"  
When we are older you'll understand  
What I meant when I said,  
"No, I don't think life is quite that simple"

[Bridge]

The daily things that keep us all busy  
Are confusing me  
That's when you came to me and said,

"Wish I could prove I love you,  
But does that mean I have to walk on water?"  
When we are older you'll understand  
It's enough when I say so  
And maybe some things are that simple

[Bridge]

[Chorus]  
Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before

"In the flesh" replied Riku as he dispelled his 'Way To Dawn' keyblade.

Sora looked at him as puzzled as he was when he got lost in Hollow Bastion's castle.

"Where have you been Riku?" asked Sora as he hadn't seen Riku in a while Riku smiled his friends question his long silver hair whipping in the wind as was his dark cloak.

"Why tell you when I can show you, Sora" said Riku as he clicked his fingers together. A puffing sound and a loud whistle could be heard out on the water. A straight rainbow path illuminated below as the train Sora took out of twilight town arrived.

It was purple and had the markings of magic on it. It was long enough to carry a group of at least forty people and it didn't have crew.

"Come on Sora, are you ready?" asked Riku as he jumped down and in a blur landed next to his friend Sora didn't even flinch he just continued to stare at the train in bewilderment.

"I don't know, ready for what exactly?" replied Sora as he went up to the water ankle deep and began putting his hands on the rainbow and to Sora's never ending amazement his hand passed through the train he let out a gasp.

"Well if you stopped acting like a child i would tell you, lazy bum" said Riku as he ran up to his friend.

"Master Yen Sid requests your presence, to take the Mark Of Mastery Exam" said a grinning Riku.

"The Mark Of Mastery, exam?" asked Sora ashe tilted his head to the side and gave Riku a confused look.

"That's right, lazy bum" said a black cloaked Riku.

Sora groaned "Why does everybody call me that" whined Sora as he dispelled his Kingdom Key.

"Because it suits you so well" laughed Riku as his long mane whipped in the mind as did Sora's spikey locks.

_ 'He isn't joking' laughed Roxas._

'Says the one who sleeps in to twelve everyday' countered Sora.

_'You sleep whenever possible' laughed Roxas._

"Look Sora where do you think I've been? I've been taking the exam, and let me tell you there not as soft as they used to be" laughed Riku as he answered his own question.

The train then came down on the sand to a complete stop and it's door opened. The sand whipping below it blowing in Sora's face ready to go, I'll tell your mum, Belle and Kairi where you are, okay" explained Riku.

The stairs came down to Sora's as if the train was inviting him in.

"Have fun" laughed Riku as he pushed Sora into the train.

Sora landed on the carpet floor and groaned as he got up and the door shut behind he immediantly turned around and got up and poked his head out the window the train began turning he could see the palpou tree and Riku was out of sight. The train began to shake violently making Sora jerk around a bit. The train let out a long whistle and blew out some sparkle dust out its pipe and blasted off on a trail of rainbow.

Sora was caught by surprise jerked forward and went face first into a window. He slide down and groaned as he hit the warm floor.

"Ah fuck you Riku" groaned Sora as he got up he was already out of destiny Islands.

"Woooooow" cooed Sora as he looked outside at all the stairs that he was passing by their shire volume was amazing. They reminded him of that night.

_Flasback_

_They leaned in and the moon was illuminating the ocean making it sparkle it was as if God wanted this moment to be perfect, he was doing his dandiest to make sure of that. _

_All Sora could hear was he heart beat as he leaned in closer and closer and….._

_All Kairi could hear was Sora's hot breath on her lips as she moved in to claim her prize. _

_Their lips meet and they both could feel the sparks of electricity rush through them it made them both feel alive._

_'Kairi's lips are so soft, they taste like strawberries' thought a giddy Sora it was quite a comical thought on that Roxas found quite funny._

_'Wait agoooo smooth move, Austin Powers would be proud' thought an hysterical Roxas._

_Their lips grinded against each other it was as If they were in perfect harmony. Sora leaned in more to deepen the contact. Kairi responded by putting her left hand on his cheek pulling him closer to her, she wanted to feel his body against hers because he was so warm and he smelt so good._

_Sora was in heaven he could smell her shampoo it was cherry and it was more refreshing it was like being surrounded in a bed of roses but being in the center having a warm blanket to share warmth with it was amazing. _

_After a while they both pulled apart due to lack of air it was a surreal moment they both still had their noses touching as they breathed in each other's scent. _

_Kairi moaned in pleasure as Sora kissed her on the lips again she giggled when he moved up and kissed her on the nose. _

_"Lazy bum" giggled a giddy Kairi, coming off of the high of her first kiss._

_"Silly princess, if you wanted a kiss all you had to do was ask" said Sora not above a whisper._

_"Well you seemed to enjoy yourself more princess, I'm sure your parents are worried come on, your highness your chariot awaits" said Sora jumping off the big palpou tree and turning to Kairi with a goofy grin holding out his hand_

_Flashback End. _

Sora was blushing up a storm as the intimate memory raced through his mind he sighed and layed down for a nap on the comfortable soft bench he put both his hands behind the back of his head and let out a yawn before closing his cerulean eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Meanwhile violet ones were opening.

'Come on Kai get up it's already eleven' laughed Naminae.

Kairi grumbled a bit and let out a cute yawn as she stretched with a blush on her face, as red as roses. She stepped out of her bed her small feet hitting the cold floor her she shivered a bit and walked over to the bathroom she opened the cream door and stepped inside.

She undid her blue silk pajama top revealing her perky D-cup breasts. She always found it more comfortable to sleep without one. It was liberating. The cold air made them erect she undid her long pants letting them hit the floor she still had her cream G-string on. (Not so innocent after all ahahahahaa) she stood in front of the mirror and smiled she really had blossomed into a beautiful young woman. But like most girls her age she wasn't happy with her figure. But she knew it didn't matter what she looked like on the outside it was the inside that counted.

She slipped out of her underwear slowly trying not to slip on the tiled floor someone could have interpreted as a sensual act but she was really just trying not to slip. She got in the shower letting the hot water sooth and relax her muscle it was a few minutes of heaven she always loved t he water.

She got out and dried herself with a white towel her red locks wet once they were dried each strand went back to their original position.

'Good hair' she though with a giggle.

She got out of the bathroom her naked figure on full display as she walked over to her draws and slide on white G-string and her white bra. A small box could be seen underneath her underwear. She was saving those for him.

_'Lucky you got those at the Twilight Town markets your parents would have flipped if they saw you with those' giggled Naminae._

Kairi giggled at her comment as she finished putting on her normal attire. She bolted out her room and grabbed an apple on the way out as she was about to step out the door.

"Where do you think you're going young lady?" inquired John.

"Um I-I was going t-to go out" said Kairi as she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly as she took another bit of her apple to stop her nervous giggle she always got.

"With young Sora?" he asked.

"Well yes, dad" said Kairi as she looked at her feet.

"I think that it's time we had 'the talk' now young lady" said John as he sat on the couch and motioned for her to join him.

"Are you serious? Didn't we already do this when I was like ten" stated Kairi with a jaw dropped expression.

"Yes but know that you're sixteen, I can talk to you like an adult, now sit" he said more forcibly.

She nodded and then went to sat down next to him. She didn't look at him she looked at the floor.

"Okay first things first….

Chooooooooooo went the train as it reached its destination. The mysterious tower that belonged to Yen Sid. The train jerked a bit and jerked again to the side making effectively throwing Sora out the train then disappearing in a bright light leaving behind a trail of sparkles.

'Mhmmm Kairi, yummy' said a dreamy Sora in his sleep.

"Garwash, he is still sleepin, how do we get him up?" asked a certain knight.

"Ah phooey waaaaaaa" yelled a very angry duck as he pointed his finger up toward the sky a lightning came down and once again Sora was hit in the ass with a lightning bolt.

Sora's eyes snapped open as a seething pain racked through his body. He jumped up and comical dragged his ass on the grass trying to get the dirt off.

"I hate lightning. I hate lightning. Fuckin hell mother…..Donald Goofy" yelled Sora as he quickly got over his pain and tackled his best friends to the floor.

"Deju Vu" laughed Sora as he got up and helped his friends as well.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Sora over the moon to see his friends.

"We don't know we arrived here just a minute ago, the King told us the worlds were in trouble somethin about a new dawn of that there darkness" explained Goofy.

"Weird, just what is that mean?" asked Sora.

Cue funny music from Kingdom Hearts. "Laughter and Merriment"

"Oh Sora dear you're here" said the blue light.

"My you certainly have grown" said the red light.

"So cute" said the green light.

"Hiya girls" laughed Sora as all three lights came into one and touched him on the nose he chuckled and all the lights came into their own and dispersed revealing the Green, Red and blue fairies.

"Wa….." exclaimed Donald.

"Huh….." said a bewildered Goofy.

"The master is waiting for you dears" said the red fairy pulling Sora along.

"Come come now he doesn't like to be kept waiting" stated the green fairy pulling Goofy along.

"Hurry, Hurry" yelled the green fairy.

"Now now this just won't do" stated the red fairy as her and her sisters gathered in front of the entrance to the tower. Her sisters gathered in front of massive doors. Sora Donald and Goofy stood in a line.

"Now" said the green fairy pulling out her wand and zapping all three of them. Donald and Goofy switched places.

"Yes" said the blue fairy zapping them. Sora and Goofy switching places.

"No that just won't do" said the red fairy as she zapped them all, they all switched places Sora was now in the middle.

"Girl can you please stop I'm getting dizzy?" said a giddy Sora.

"Okay, Sora dear, all together girls" said the red fairy and they all zapped them all at once and they all disappeared in a sparkle.

"And that's how you were conceived" finished Kairi's father.

_'Wow this old guy has some moves' laughed Naminae _

Kairi fainted as soon as she finished that sentence.

"To much dear" laughed Charlotte as she stood on the stair case only wearing a bath robe.

"I don't think I…..wow, sexy" said a flabbergasted John.

"I was wondering if you would like to come up stairs with me" said a cute but seductive Charlotte she bent over so he could see her breasts. She winked at him and motioned him to come here. She waited until she was out of sight and she through her white bath robe down the stairs.

John quickly turned to his faced out daughter and grabbed his glass of water and through it on her face.

"Kairi, wake up. KAIRI" screamed John as she shook her frantically.

"Wa who dad, too much info" said a woozy Kairi.

"You have to go now, you can hang out with Sora whenever you want, go go!" screamed a frantic John.

"Really?" asked Kairi.

"Yes go!" screamed John.

"Ok" said a confused Kairi as she was shoved out the door.

_'Well that was a very long two hours, but now at least you now where babies come from' laughed Naminae._

John raced up stairs leaving a trail of clothes behind him he got to his room to see Charlotte on the bed on her hands and knees wearing nothing, her hand close to her chest giving him a good view. She turned around and wiggled her ass back and forth seductively. She turned her head and winked at him.

"Come get it big boy" she purred tempting her man.

John pounced on her and pushed her down on the bed she wrapped her legs around him and pulled him into a kiss.

Kairi was walking past her parent's window hearing giggles and moans.

'Oh ahahaha that's why' thought Kairi.

'Your dad has got some moves' laughed Naminae.

"How's it going princess" laughed a voice behind her. Her mood was instantly lifted.

"SORA" she screamed but then it was deflated. "Oh it's you Riku" said a disappointed Kairi.

"Nice to see you to brat" said Riku with a chuckle.

Kairi poked her tongue out at him.

"My point exactly, no about your boyfriend Sora" said Riku he laughed when she perked up.

"What about my Sora" she asked as soon as the words left her mouth her hands were on her mouth.

"Who was that, I don't believe I heard you correctly did you happen to say. Your Sora Hmmmmm Kairi" laughed Riku as he leaned in his black cloak wiping up in the wind.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" said Kairi as she looked down at her feet her knees bending in ward and a blush that rivaled the colour of her hair.

"Oh I think you do, Kairi and Sora sitting in the tree. K-i-s-s-i-n…..

"If you finish that sentence I will make sure you don't have any children" said Kairi dangerously.

"Alright just because you want Sora's babies" laughed Riku.

"I…..

"Knew it" finished Riku.

She growled it kinda scared Riku. "Look dark boy, do you have something to tell me? said Kairi in a dangerous tone that made Riku shiver.

"Ya it's about your boyfriend he is going to be away for a while" explained Riku.

"Why I can't lose him again, please take me to him" said Kairi who looked like she was about to cry.

"Relax I'll take you to him tomorrow but you won't be able to talk to him" stated Riku.

"What why" asked a frantic Kairi.

"It's sort of hard to explain. Look you will see him tomorrow but you won't be able to see him. But I promise it's only for a few days Kairi, relax. No harm will come to the lazy bum" laughed Riku.

Kairi let out a sad chuckle and she nodded.

"I'll be back tomorrow to pick you up promise, until then take a page out of yoooooour bum's book and take a nap on the beach" laughed Riku a he bursted away with a smile on his face.

'Your lazy bum is a genius, I think you deserve a nap, you should head off to the Island and catch some Z's' suggested Naminae.

'Ya I think I will' laughed Kairi in her head. Her parents moaning intensified even more and she quickly bolted away.

"Happy thoughts, happy thoughts bunnies ice-cream" she yelled running away holding her hands on her ears.

"We are hear master Yen Sid" said Donald as he saluted as did Goofy.

Sora tried to but as he got half way the dizziness over came him and he fell on his ass.

"You couldn't be more gentle girls, I think you might have broke him" laughed Yen Sid everyone also joined in making everyone relax.

"We will begin the exam tomorrow once, he has recovered from his journey" laughed Yen Sid since when did he become a comedian.

In you and I,  
There's a new land,  
Angels in flight

My Sanctuary,  
My Sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away...  
Music will tie

What's left of me,  
What's left of me now...

I watch you  
fast asleep,  
All I fear  
Means nothing...

In you and I,  
There's a new land,  
Angels in flight

My Sanctuary,  
My Sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away...  
Music will tie

What's left of me,  
What's left of me

My heart's a battleground

But,

You show me how to see,  
That nothing is whole

and nothing is broken...

In you and I,  
There's a new land,  
Angels in flight

My Sanctuary,  
My Sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away...  
Music will tie

What's left of me,  
What's left of me now...

Ooh...  
My fears...  
My lies...  
Melt away...

There goes another chapter. Next chapter Sora will be taking his Mark of Mastery Exam and getting a few new awesome toys. Okay so here's my Idea I wanna bring Ven into the story so maybe I just think I'll have a Ven X Xion. Just a thought. But I'm still stumped about Riku if you guys wanna see Riku with a girl of your choose. PM me a suggestion. And REVIEW PLEASE I LOVE THEM SO MUCH. I love to hear from you guys and what you are thinking and your suggestions. So REVIEW PLEASE.

Aj-Kun says that Kairi and Sora are so cute.


	6. The Mysterious Tower and Be Yourself

Yo guys Aj-kun here with another chapter of Kingdom Hearts Keyblade Wars. I hope you guys read my last chapter, after Ven is my favourite character next to Sora, ya know. So here is what I'm thinking Riku x Aqua and Xion X Ven and Naminae X Roxas okay guys I hope you like that Idea. If you guys don't like that idea or have a better one please PM me please please pleeeeease. If you guys keep reviewing the chapters will come faster okay. So PLEASE REVIEW.

HERE WE GO

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say,  
"Please, oh baby, don't go."  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

You're giving me too many things  
Lately, you're all I need.  
You smiled at me and said,

"Don't get me wrong, I love you,  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?"  
When we are older you'll understand  
What I meant when I said,  
"No, I don't think life is quite that simple"

[Bridge]

The daily things that keep us all busy  
Are confusing me  
That's when you came to me and said,

"Wish I could prove I love you,  
But does that mean I have to walk on water?"  
When we are older you'll understand  
It's enough when I say so  
And maybe some things are that simple

[Bridge]

[Chorus]  
Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before

"Come on he isn't that heavy" said Donald as he dragged Sora down the stairs.

"Gwarsh I think Sora has put on some muscle since the last time we carried him" complained Goofy as he and Donald stopped dragging Sora's body as the reached the end of the flight of stairs.

Sora groaned as he began moving again he had no idea where he was all he could hear was the voices of Donald and Goofy. Donald and Goofy finally came to a stop dragging Sora's dead weight to the door.

"Stupid, Sora wake up!" quacked Donald in an extremely high pitched manor.

"Looks like he is down and out" laughed Goofy.

"AH phooey" said a pissed Donald as he used his magic to open the large wooden oven shaped door in front of them.

Donald and Goofy dragged Sora across the blue carpet up to the very large poster bed a fire place alight directly in front of the bed a window to the far left side of the room. The entrance and the weird rainbow track could be seen. A loud whistling sound could be heard as Donald and Goofy literally threw Sora on the bed who bounced up in the air and landed on his stomach his head dug into the pillow and mattress full of comfortable feathers, it was like sleeping on a cloud.

The train that Sora arrived on suddenly appeared in front of the tower. The train lowered so it was on ground level the blades of grass rustling as the up draft from the train began to settle. The doors opened and a proclaim leg with a purple sneaker could be seen.

Donald and Goofy looked down from the balcony that overlooked the entrance of the mysterious castle. They both look at each other in delight and quickly looked back to the train as the rest of the being came out of the shadows.

"Kairi….

"Kairi….

"Mmmmm Kairi" said Sora in his sleep.

"Come on Belle lets go find Sora" said Kairi as she stepped out and she lifted the girl out of the train and took her little hand and began walking toward the main entrance.

"Kai where are we?" asked little Belle as she looked up Kairi with her adorable azure eyes.

'Oh my God she is so cute!' mentally screamed Kairi. "Well Belle Riku told us that the train will take us to Sora.

_Flashback_

_Kairi lay on the beach in her usual attire…taking a nap (Since when does the most hyperactive person in Kingdom Hearts take naps)_

_"Well it would seem as though your lazy ass is rubbing off on you Kai" laughed a voice from behind her._

_"Wa who" said a groggy Kairi as she tried to sit up but failed miserably and fell back down on the sand and giggled._

_"Maybe a little, what about you, I doubt you have been as active as you were before you guys finished off, what was his name again? Dammit Sora told me his name. Um who" Kairi struggled to find her answer not even bothering to open_

_"I believe the name you are looking for is Xemnas, but that isn't important are you ready to go Kairi, I'll take you to Sora" offered Riku._

_Kairi's eyes shot open and she flipped up and she spun around her eyes as bright as the sun twinkling with the excitement at seeing her boyfr…..ah Sora._

_'He's not my boyfriend, oh how I wish he was' she giggled inwardly at the thought._

_"I take it as you're ready to go, with any luck he wouldn't have started knowing him he probably would have taken advantage of those awesome beds they have in the master's world" laughed Riku._

_"You're probably right, my lazy bum" giggled Kairi._

_"Excuse me Kairi Ayauno, did I hear you correctly" laughed Riku but was in near hysterics as a distinct tint of red began to appear._

_"I a um ya see I-I j-just…_

_"Kairi!" screamed a voice from behind her._

_Kairi did a complete one eighty and looked forward to see nobody there but she then felt a little hand pulling on the hem of her mini skirt._

_She looked down to see a giggling little Girl._

_"Belle" exclaimed Kairi as she picked up the young girl and swung her around her little pink dress wishing around in the wind. Making the little girl giggle._

_"She wanted to come along, she was very adamant about seeing Sora, it's amazing really he's been back a couple of days and he already has a tight bond with her, his heart has already touched hers. Not to mention the heart of one princess" chuckled Riku._

_"Kairi we see big brother soon?" asked Belle as she was pulled into Kairi's chest and Kairi's right arm came around to hold her up her left came up to poke her in her nose making her giggle and reaching to make sure her nose was still there. Sora had played that game with her actually convincing her that he had stolen her nose. _

_"Yep that's where we are going to go know, by the way how did, Rikuuuuu" she said as she turned around to see Sora waving his hands in front of his face in a defensive manner. "Convince your mother that you could come "She said narrowing her eyes and tapping her foot on the sand waiting impatiently for him to answer her question._

_Belle decided to answer for him "Riku said that he take me to da big zoo, but he said not to tell mommy that we really go see Sorwa" she giggled at how naughty she was being, for the first time disobeying her mother._

_"No Belle you should not have done that, it was very wrong of Riku to not tell your mother the truth, I don't want to hear that you have been lying again. I you do I'll find out your big brother tells me everything, do you understand Belle" said Kairi in a scolding tone, it seemed that Kairi was a natural born mother._

_Belle looked as though she was about to cry at the sight of Kairi's stern look but it quickly turned into a smile when Kairi giggled._

_"But your mother doesn't have to know about this one, okay" said Kairi as she poked her on the nose she giggled and nodded fervently._

_Kairi turned her head and gave Riku a sharp glared he paled in comparison to the might of the princess and backed off clicking his fingers rapidly over and over trying to make the train appear faster and to his never ending luck it did right in the same spot as it did before. _

_Seeing Belle let out an audible 'Ohooooo' in child like amazement. She squirmed out of Kairi's grip. To Kairi's credit she tried to let her down gently but Belle jumped out of her arms and into the ankle length of water running her hand in the rainbow like trail the train had left._

_ 'Just like a mini Sora' laughed Riku mentally._

_The train let down just like before on the sand Belle stared up at it in amazement. _

_"Get in Kairi the train we'll take you to your wanabie boyfriend" laughed Riku as he made the 'shoo' gesture to Kairi making her growl scaring Riku a bit. She stepped onto the train and the engines began pumping power and the train turned and shot off like a rocket out of destiny Island's space. _

_The stars were incredible each passing one seemed to be brighter than the last Belle seemed to get bored after about ten minutes and she sat down next to Kairi, who wrapped her left arm around her pulling her close._

_Kairi's scent over came her it was so comforting and so relaxing she became slowly more and more enclosed in her warmth and she leaned in to rest her head on her soft chest and sighed as she bought her tiny arms around Kairi and sighing at how comfortable she was. _

_Kairi looked down at Belle in shock but smiled at how cute she was snuggling up to her. _

_'Would it be like this when I and Sora had kids' laughed Kairi._

_'I don't Kairi maybe you should try and make some' said Naminae the first thing she said in a while. _

_'Where the hell have you been?' asked a slightly annoyed Kairi wondering about her nobodies absence but before Naminae could answer Belle spoke up._

_"Kairi, what big brother like when you were little?" asked a curious Belle with her eyes closed._

_Kairi giggled at her question. "Well he was the most obnoxious and funny. He had never-ending energy and he had this way of putting a smile on your face. He was so cute and the big goofy smile woulg give me butterflies" finished Kairi with a smile and a blush._

_"So you like my big brother?" Belle asked bashfully._

_"Um well I um you see" she sighed knowing that she couldn't avoid the question. "Yes Belle I lov-like, I like your brother" Kairi laughed nervously and wrapped hear arms around her and kissed her on the forehead. "Go to sleep you enough questions" said Kairi with a laugh._

_"Okay Kaiwi well I can't wait to tell Sora that you like him" she sighed and drifted off to sleep._

_"I think he already knows, Belle I'm just too scared to tell him" she sighed knowing that the girl had already fallen asleep._

_The train ride was pretty uneventful after the bombardment of questions that Belle had laid upon her. Even though she had hated to admit it the two year old was right, why she couldn't just tell Sora how she felt. How much further would she have gone if they hadn't stopped if Sora never fell backward? What if they never broke apart before she lost control, if he lost control? Could she, would she, she was almost an adult she could make her own decisions her parents had already given her the talk so why? Why not? The unknown the actual notion of it all it scared and excited her all at the same time._

_She giggled sweetly as she thought back to the kiss that they shared in that magically moment that one serial blissful euphoric moment of togetherness. She wanted to feel it again, curiosity fueled her desire and her desired fueled her curiosity. She wanted him and she knew it, she was just afraid of these new feelings she was experience and the unknown ones that she wanted to experience, needed to experience. His love his desire his passion his muscles him inside…._

_She blushed at the thoughts and she could feel an unfamiliar sensation growing her loins, she shook of the feeling ignoring her primal urges, which was no easy feat but she looked down at Belle and thought about innocent puppies and ice cream. This was pretty much the only thing she could think off to get her mind of, of Sora. Or her lazy bum as she so often referred to him as._

_Suddenly the train jerked forward and Belle woke up, she clung to Kairi like a cat that had just had the living shit scared out it. But Kairi let out a sigh and looked down at the young girl with a smile on her face. She giggled a little and ran her fingers through the girls hair, it was very soft she must have washed it. _

_"Hey, Belle sweetie, it's okay were just here now. Everything is okay shhhh" said Kairi in a soothing voice she stroked the girls hair knowing that, that always calms her down, so it might work on Belle. She also knew that it always works with Sora but she was very lucky to not lose her hand in that spike mop her calls his hair._

_'That lazy bum is just too lazy to even bother getting it cut, but he does wash it though, at least' thought Kairi._

_Belle let out a relieved sigh as she let go of Kairi but she stilled had a firm grip on her miniskirt._

_"We no crash?" asked Belle_

_"No Belle were safe, come on" said Kairi as she lifted the girl gently up and they stepped off the train_

Flashback End

Kairi and Belle were greeted personally by Yen Sid.

"Well hello there young princess and sister of Sora" greeted Yen Sid in his monotone.

As he Kairi and Belle stood in front of the main entrance the Mysterious Tower.

"Hi!, you tall and have fuzzy face" giggled Belle as she tried to reach up and touch Yen Sid's beard but Yen Sid didn't even flinch. Kairi picked up Belle in a panic.

"Sorry sir, she doesn't know any better" said Kairi as she put down Belle and bowed to the respectable man in front of her. She then turned to her left and put her hands on her hips and gave Belle her mother look. "Belle we do not say hello to people like that, do we?" asked Kairi in a stern voice but of one that was full of patience. "No" said and ashamed Belle as she looked down at her feet. "What do you have to say for yourself" said Kairi as she looked in Yen Sid's direction. "I'm sorry mister, you have nice face" said a very sincere Belle. Kairi looked up at Yen Sid with a smile on her face, he smiled back.

"Apology accepted fair young maiden" said Yen Sid in his happy voice which sounded just like his normal voice.

Belle smiled and looked up at him "What that?" asked Belle in childlike innocence.

"Never mind child, your older brother is staying in the room on the blue level, my girls will show you to him" said Yen Sid as he clicked his fingers and the green, blue and orange fairies appeared.

"Hello there dearies" said the green fairy.

"My, they are cute" said the blue fairy.

"Let's go dears" said the orange fairy.

All the fairies waved their wands and they were transported in front two doors next to each other in a blue hallway. Only the blue fairy was there, probably because it was called the blue hallway.

"Your room is this one on the left deary, Kairi, Sora-dear is in that room there, Donald-dear and Goofy-dearies' rooms are down the hall" said the blue fairy as she grabbed Belle by the hand and lead her to the room next to Sora's. Belle giggled as she was lifted gently up off the ground and she waved to Kairi. The fairy used her wand to open the door.

'That actually worked for once' mentally laughed the blue fairy.

"Bye Belle" chirped Kairi as she waved to her little travelling companion.

"Bye Bye Kai" laughed the little as she flew into the room to be tucked in by the magical fairy.

The blue fairy came out five minutes to find Kairi still had the same look on her face she had only gotten so far as to put her hand on the knob.

"You have to move sometime, dear" said the Blue fairy as she glided next to Kairi in front of the door.

"But I don't know what to say to him what to do how to act I don't know" said Kairi not taking a breath she was breathing rapidly her hands were sweaty and she had a blush on her face and butterflies were present in her tummy.

"Take a breath dear, Sora-dear would be happy to see you. Just be yourself" finished the fairy as she charged magic to her small wand.

"But wait what if I…..

"Just be you Kairi-dear" said a fading blue fairy as she sparkled away.

She sighed and will a shaking hand reached up and grabbed the knob again. Her sweaty hands made it hard for her to turn it but she slowly managed. She pushed the door open and it squeaked a bit. She flinched a little but sighed when she heard snoring that sounded very familiar. She said and peak her head into the little opening she had made in the door.

She whispered "Sora, Sora you awake" her response was a grunt and then more snoring. She struggled to keep down a giggle but a little one escaped her.

She walked up to his sleeping form and looked down at his relaxed and gentle features. She smiled on her face adjourned a blush but she ignored it. She reached up to his soft face and ran her hand across his face gently and the she moved up to his hair. As she moved down to his ticklish spot a little more down from his ears on his neck. His eyes shot wide open and his movements were quicker than any normal human could comprehend. He spirited his Keyblade into existence he had a firm grip on her hand his Keyblade was pressed up to what looked like to him was a shadow.

"What the fuck do you want? Are you here to fight? Is this a part of the test?" asked Sora to his intruder but a confused look came on his face when her heard the intruder wail. Tears streaming down onto his Kingdom Key.

The moon beam came down and illuminated the room to reveal Sora in just his small boxers. But more importantly a look of guilt appeared on Sora's face as he Sora Kairi crying she was sobbing uncontrollably as the hard metal pressed roughly against her neck.

"Kairi, I-I'm so sorry, Kairi" said Sora in a panic as he grabbed her as he spirited away his Keyblade and bought her onto the bed he sat up against the headboard Kairi lay in his chest Sora legs to either side of her. He stroked her hair and pulled her in close cradling her like a precious gem. She let out more sobs as she cuddled into his chest.

Sora was almost unable to breath at how close she got him, she was truly incredible. He inhaled deeply and took in her strawberry perfume, so enticing, so wonderful, so her. Sora was totally engrossed in her. He wouldn't have heard an earthquake at this point in time. All he could register in his brain was to try and rectify what he had unknowingly done to Kairi.

"I-I'm sorry Sora, I didn't mean to s-scare y-you" said a guilty Kairi as more tears streamed down her face her red hair went into her face.

"No Kairi, it was nobody's fault it's just that I've never felt safe at night sleeping in different worlds so I always subconsciously have my Keyblade hand in the summoning position" said Sora in a guilty tone as he pushed some of her hair out of her eyes. She tilted her head up to look at his face to be entranced by his cerulean orbs. She let out another small sob and cuddled up her face to his neck. She inhaled deeply, his scent his manly scent it intoxicated her.

"S-Sora….

She whispered as her face leaned up and his moved slowly down his hot breath on hers. Her breathing became rapid and uneven. Her stomach riddled with butterflies. She was falling deeper and deeper into his spell. Her eyes twinkled as a blush appeared on her face. She moved her right hand to his bare peck and he shivered at her gentle touch it sent electric shocks throughout his body.

She then moved it up on his cheek and he put his right hand on the back of her head entangling her ruby locks in his hand and bought her into a deep passionate loving filed kiss. So many emotions came up inside her she wanted, needed more of him.

In you and I,  
There's a new land,  
Angels in flight

My Sanctuary,  
My Sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away...  
Music will tie

What's left of me,  
What's left of me now...

I watch you  
fast asleep,  
All I fear  
Means nothing...

In you and I,  
There's a new land,  
Angels in flight

My Sanctuary,  
My Sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away...  
Music will tie

What's left of me,  
What's left of me

My heart's a battleground

But,

You show me how to see,  
That nothing is whole

and nothing is broken...

In you and I,  
There's a new land,  
Angels in flight

My Sanctuary,  
My Sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away...  
Music will tie

What's left of me,  
What's left of me now...

Ooh...  
My fears...  
My lies...  
Melt away...

Oh and there it is hope you guys liked it HEHEHE Kairi really isn't that innocent after all. Love you guys please review. Ya know if you guys review more the updates will come faster I just love reading them. It inspires me to write. Love ya guys PLEASE REVIEW ;) until next time guys

Aj –Kun says that Belle just owned Yen Sid, she's like a mini Sora :p


	7. Finally I Did It and Open and Awaken

YO guys here we go with another awesome chapter of Kingdom Hearts Keyblade Wars. Alright guys here we go again ahahaha did anyone enjoy that SoKai moment last chapter I know I did. Okay so guys seem to want Xion x Riku so, Xion it is. Finally Riku won't be lonely anymore so then that means it's gonna be Ven x Aqua. Oh I love Ven don't you I think it's time he woke up…

HERE WE GO

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say,  
"Please, oh baby, don't go."  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

You're giving me too many things  
Lately, you're all I need.  
You smiled at me and said,

"Don't get me wrong, I love you,  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?"  
When we are older you'll understand  
What I meant when I said,  
"No, I don't think life is quite that simple"

[Bridge]

The daily things that keep us all busy  
Are confusing me  
That's when you came to me and said,

"Wish I could prove I love you,  
But does that mean I have to walk on water?"  
When we are older you'll understand  
It's enough when I say so  
And maybe some things are that simple

[Bridge]

[Chorus]  
Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before

"Sorwa…..Sorwa…..big brother I need help, I'm scared" said a frightened voice in the dark by the sound of it, it was a little girl. She clutched the comforter on top of her bed sheets on her four poster bed that dominated her room which was exactly the same as all the other rooms near her.

Belle had a really scary nightmare she had woken up in a cold sweat, it was about her big brother and Kairi she was running, and running. Every time she caught up to Sora or Kairi they would be swallowed up by these black dog things. Tears welled up in her eyes as she grabbed the comforter taking it with her; she was in a night gown that was supplied to her by the fairy. It was blue of course as soft as silk and it came down to her ankles it had buttons on it as well.

_Flashback_

_"Are you okay kairi" said Sora in a shaky voice as he seemed to hold Kairi closer to his chest the fire place alight in front of them the moon illuminated the other half of the room._

_Kairi snuggled further into his chest she put her hands on his shirtless chest._

_"I am, it was only an accident lazy bum" said Kairi as she giggled a bit._

_Kairi looked outward to the window watching the moon in all its fullness and glory. _

_"The moon sure his beautiful tonight" stated Kairi as she closed her eyes and rest on Sora._

_"Ya it sure is, but not as beautiful as you" chirped Sora._

_"Wa y-y-you t-think I'm b-beautiful?" asked Kairi in a shaky voice with a blush that wasn't so easy hidden from Sora's gaze._

_"O-of course Kai, I um was wondering i-if y-you would l-like I-I mean i-if you w-would I-I….aw man" Sora couldn't even ask her what he already had rehearsed in his a million times on his journeys._

_Kairi got the hint on what he was trying to say "S-Sora a-are y-you asking m-me…out" finished Kairi as she cringed waiting for the no._

_'Oh no Kairi you were wrong, he couldn't like you, will he hate me now?' Kairi went into meltdown._

_"Y-yes I a-am, Kairi w-would y-you l-like to go o-out w-with m-me" said Sora with a cringe of his own he had one eyes shut and the other looked out the window. Trying not to focus on the no that was to come._

_"YES, YES SORA I WOULD LOVE TO…..Ah I mean, yes" said an embarrassed Kairi at her own outburst._

_Sora couldn't stop smiling; she said yes, she really said yes._

_Sora let out loud yip and picked her up he jumped off the bed and twirled her around a few times._

_"YES YES YES YES YES" Sora practically screamed over he finally did it he got the girl of his dreams._

_Kairi let out a fit of giggles as she was twirled around like a child._

_The boy that she loved had finally asked her the butterflies were endless and the blush on her was didn't seem like it was going to end anytime soon._

_"You won't regret this Kairi, I promise to always make you happy" said Sora in a joyful voice._

_"I know I won't Sora, you won't regret this either" said a joyful Kairi as she put her arms around Sora's neck, Sora fell on the bed Kairi lay next to him._

_ Kairi had her lips touching just below Sora's chin she kissed it a little she left a trail of kisses slowly and sensually until she reached her prize Sora's soft sweet inviting lips. Sora was more than happy to let her have control, he moaned into the kiss as she got up on top of him straddling his hips. What had happened to her? A two minutes ago she was scared out of her life and then she was crying and now she was straddling Sora making out with him and grinding her pussy against his is crutch._

_'What the hell Kairi, where did this come from? Naughty girl' thought Sora with a mentally grin and a perverted giggle as he grabbed her by the hips and swung her anti-clockwise. She let out a yelp of surprise and clung to him as she found her self being towered over by Sora. She would never admit it but she had a thing for dominance, she would love it if Sora took control._

_He kissed her collar bone making her moan._

_If he ordered her to do things to him._

_He began grinding up against her making her moan louder. He got off her and grabbed her zipper of her pink jacket he unzipped it all the way down she got up and kissed him, deepening the contact she didn't hesitate to shove her tongue in his mouth. He took off her jacket and her shirt underneath while she leaned and put her arms around his neck. He was about to go down and kiss her again but…_

_'STOP!' Kairi mentally screamed._

_Kairi put her finger on Sora's lips and she slowly moved it down over his lips making moved down and up again._

_"We can't Sora, as much as I want to, Belle is in the next room and I wouldn't feel comfortable…if….we…I….I'M SO SORRY SORA. I'll just leave now okay" said Kairi in a shaky voice as she got up but as she was about to step off the bed…._

_"Don't go please, Kairi, stay please. I don't think you're objected to cuddling" said Sora with a wild grin._

_Before Kairi could protest she was pulled onto the bed and into Sora's loving embrace this only lasted for about ten seconds._

_"Hey Kairi are you okay, you know what they say laughter is the best medicine" said Sora as he finished she grabbed Kairi and pinned her on the bed and began tickling her bare stomach._

_Kairi erupted in a fit of giggles an laughter._

_"Wait….S-Sorahahahaa….stop p-please ahahahha" screamed a giddy Kairi, she tried to tickle back but he was fighting it. _

_End Flashback_

She got up out of her massive bed she went to step out of the bed but her being only small and the bed being at least couple of inches off the ground and in her confused and frightened state she forgot about the trouble she had when she tried to get in her bed in the first place. She went to put her tiny foot on the carpet below but as she went to take a step there was no floor and she fell out of bed comforter in hand. She landed on her belly and her face. She tried to put on a brave face but her lip quivered and she choke a little and wailed a tiny bit it wasn't loud per say but it was just enough for it to make small echo.

Kairi was in heaven Sora and her had fallen asleep on each other after her pain from the punishing magical steel had subsided. The covers were off and thrown off the bed Kairi's clothes were also on the floor but she still had her red underwear on. They hadn't had sex but they probably would have if they remembered that Belle was next door (Sorry folks, maybe next time: p) Kairi was lying on her right side facing the window Sora was laying the same way his hand wrapped around her tiny frame protectively. Kairi had only dreamed about moments like these she had longed for someone to hold her like this to feel the way she does right now warm, fuzzy, and entranced, entranced by him and his amazing scent how he made her feel so safe and warm. Like nothing else in the world mattered it was Kairi's on personal slice of heaven. She wiggled back as to cuddle further into his chiseled chest. She moved her hands to his that were on her stomach and entangled his hands with hers. He nuzzled into her ruby red hair taking in her perfect scent. They wouldn't move more anything…

"Sorwa…..Sorwa…..big brother I need help, I'm scared" said a frightened voice and then a thud and a wail could be heard.

'Belle' thought Sora.

Sora's eyes shot open and he quickly and swiftly removed his hands from hers untangled her hair that he had in his face moved away from her perfect warmth and onto the lukewarm carpet below. Kairi's heaven moment of bliss had abruptly ended but it was for a good cause so she allowed it. As she heard Belle wail she had the same reaction as Sora, Sora was struggling into some black pants. Not bothering about the shirt as he burst out the door. Kairi on the other hand was a little pissed off as she had no other alternative than Sora's jacket. So she was in her underwear and Sora's waist length jacket. She zipped it up and found it a little tight around her breasts.

'Ah fuck it' she said a in a who-gives-a-fuck-tone. She zipped it up as best she could but she couldn't get it around her breasts. So the jacket was only big enough to come just under them. She frowned at the sight. But brushed it off because it just covered her red panties, lucky Kairi.

She walked out the door and into the blue hallway. She turned to her right and she realized that Belle's door was open. She tiptoed in to see the corner lamb had been turned on and Sora had picked up Belle and she was bobbing her up and down trying to calm her down. Kairi noticed the little graze on her leg and let out a sigh.

'So that's why she's kicking up such a fuss that thud must have been when she feel over' though Kairi.

"Sora look at her leg" said Kairi as she pointed to the little carpet burn she had.

Sora let out a 'oh' and set Belle down on the bed. Sora in the past two years never really had any medical training only relying the potions and his Keyblade.

Belle was still sniffing which made Sora frown he didn't like seeing someone he was so close to being pain.

"Hey Belle, you wanna see something cool?" asked Sora with a smile. Belle's ears perked up at the notion of something cool she nodded her head she peered up at him her eyes puffy and red from the crying.

Sora scooted closer to Belle he put his left arm around her and held his right hand out in front of him. Kairi joined the pair on the bed sitting on Belle's left side the opposite side to Sora. Sora's hand lit up in a white light as he spirited his Keyblade to his hand the Kingdom Key shone proudly in the moonlight.

"Woooo, what that?" cooed Belle as she tried to grab it but Kairi gently put her hand on hers before she could.

"That's very sharp Belle, no touching. I should know, right Sora" scolded Kairi, Sora chuckled nervously.

"Here Belle I'll make the pain go away" said Sora as he bent his Keyblade to the left it began glowing green and he gently touched it on the carpet burn, Belle shivered as the cold steel hit her tender skin. But giggled as the green began to materialize into tendrils or vines the wrapped around her sore tickling her. She squirmed a bit but Sora held her still, she was ticklish everywhere. The vines soon receded back into the mystical weapon and it glowed green one more time before flashing white and being spirited away. The wound was completely gone and Belle appeared astonish.

"Wo real magic you know magic Sorwa" said an astonished Belle.

"Yes I do Belle, you wanna some…..

"No Sora, it's time to go to sleep. Sora can show you more magic in the morning right now yoyu need to go to bed it's two in the morning" stated Kairi as she grabbed Belle and put her in her bed she tucked her in and kissed her on the forehead.

Sora looked down at the scene and smiled. 'Wow Kairi will make a great mother' thought Sora but those thoughts only conjured up a blush.

"Sorwa you kiss me goodnight" asked Belle with a giggle as she grabbed Sora's spiky hair. Sora smiled and winced a bit as she pulled on his hair making Kairi snicker.

Sora took her hand gently and set it to the side he leaned down and gently planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Night, Belle" said Sora soothingly Belle's eyes began to close and a minute later she drifted off to sleep.

Sora looked down and smiled lovingly a Belle but looked to his right to see Kairi with a big grin on her face. She walked out the room as she got out the door she bolted to Sora's room and jumped on the bed in a fit of giggles. Sora walked in after her in a huff he had his arms cross a pout adjourned his face.

"What's so funny princess?" asked a grumpy Sora.

"Who knew that the great and powerful Keyblade master is a softy" laughed Kairi as she held her sides.

Sora growled at her comment. But a he soon got over it and looked down at her with a wild grin on his face. "You know Kai I do remember those ticklish spots you have" laughed Sora as he jumped on the bed with Kairi and began tickling her again. This time her feet her neck her arm pits her tummy everywhere.

After their giggling fest Sora and Kairi finally settled down for some sleep they both stripped down to their underwear both of them extremely comfortable despite the lack of clothing. They were in the same position except this time Kairi faced Sora she had her head rested on her chest listening to his strong heart beat. Letting his warmth and the rhythm of his breath slowly entice her to sleep.

'Best boyfriend ever' thought Kairi.

Morning came swiftly the sun peaked over the endless forest of stars obliterating them making way for the light. Sora and Kairi were still in the same position both of them hadn't moved an inch way to comfortable too.

Queue Kairi's theme

Kairi looked up to see Sora sleeping face his hair swaying in the wind the window had been opened no doubt the fairies had come along and opened it. Aw well she reached up to touch his cheek he really looked so cute while he slept like a child. Sora's face scrunched up a bit and he let out a relaxed sigh a smile began to appear on his face.

"Good morning lazy bum" laughed Kairi as she ran her hand across Sora's face.

"Good morning yourself princess, man if I would have woken up to you on my adventures I would be way more motivated" laughed Sora as he leaned down and kissed Kairi on the nose which made her giggle.

"I think you missed what the lazy bum too lazy to move down a bit more" said Kairi as she moved her hand from his chest to point to her lips.

This made Sora laugh. "I would be delighted too" laughed Sora as he leaned down and planted a loving kiss on Kairi's lips she moaned into the kiss she moved her hand behind his head and pulled him in deepening the kiss using her tongue she lured him and he chased after it. Their tongues danced in the middle it made both of them moan into the kiss.

End Kairi's theme queue laughter and merriment

But their little moment was abruptly ended by a knock at the door.

"Sora-dear it's time to get up and if Kairi-dear is in there with you both of you need to get up now" said a giggle voice which was accompanied by a chuckle.

"Sora get your lazy ass out here now, don't make come in there really don't wanna catch you both in bed with each other" laughed a very familiar voice, Riku.

"Sora's busy Riku so piss off" giggled Kairi as she pulled the covers over them and began kissing Sora again, who was Sora to complain.

"Guys I'm serious I'm coming in, now" said a very uncomfortable Riku.

"In a minute" laughed Sora.

"Your exam starts in ten minutes Sora" said a panicked Riku.

"Come in if you want" laughed Kairi which was accompanied by a giggle and a moan.

"SORA YOU WILL BE LATE FOR YOUR EXAM, GET UP NOW!" said a menacing voice.

"YES MASTER" screamed Sora as he heard Yen Sid's voice he jumped out of bed and scrambled to find his clothes Kairi couldn't stop laughing at the comical scene.

"Don't just sit there bloody giggling get ya clothes on" screamed a frantic Sora as he threw Kairi's mini skirt at her. He scrambled out the door fully dressed and ready for action Kairi had decided to go get Belle.

Sora stood tall and rigid in front of Yen Sid who had a smile on his face.

"First I think congratulations are in order" said Yen Sid making everyone laugh.

"Waita go Sora, we didn't know you had it in ya" laughed Riku still in his cloak.

"Hahaha yupee were proud of ya Sora" laughed Goofy which in turn made Donald laugh.

"Good job deary" laughed the orange fairy making them all giggle.

"Aw man anyone else wanna take a dig" said a teased and verbally beaten Sora.

"Aw it wasn't that bad lazy bum" laughed Kairi.

'So what did I miss?' asked a voice in Sora's head.

'You have no idea Roxy' laughed a voice in Kairi's head.

Sora and Kairi heard their nobodies conversing but they would have to worry about that later.

"Sora come with me" said Yen Sid as he got up and jumped out the window.

Sora jumped on Yen Sid's desk and jumped out the window without hesitation.

Goofy and Donald had to hold Kairi back as she was struggling trying to follow Sora. She stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder she turned around to see that it was Riku's.

"You can't interfere Kairi, don't worry he's survived far worse than this, have faith" said a Riku with a smile.

Sora and Yen Sid were both engulfed in a sparkle like dust similar to the stuff you can get from Neverland.

"Sit in the meditating position Sora, we are going to delve deep in your mind and we are going to release your hidden potential" said Yen Sid Sora did as he was told and crossed his legs and closed his eyes calming himself. Red lightning cracked around him and a visible ball of energy surrounded him.

Yen Sid put his finger on Sora's forehead. "Now open, and awaken" shouted Yen Sid as the entire world was engulfed in a white light.

A darkness a small girl with jet black hair. She was in total darkness everywhere every corner and every direction. She was alone and a white light in the shape of a Keyhole appeared in the northern distance.

'NOW OPEN AND AWAKEN' the voice resonated through the young girl's mind as she opened her azure eyes. Her hand moved down to her chest and smiled and looked down.

A white room a tall throne that dominated a room a young boy about sixteen lay there sleeping.

'NOW OPEN AND AWAKEN' the voice resonated through the young boy's mind as he opened his azure eyes. He moved his hand up to his chest and smiled and looked down.

"My heart it's…..

In you and I,  
There's a new land,  
Angels in flight

My Sanctuary,  
My Sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away...  
Music will tie

What's left of me,  
What's left of me now...

I watch you  
fast asleep,  
All I fear  
Means nothing...

In you and I,  
There's a new land,  
Angels in flight

My Sanctuary,  
My Sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away...  
Music will tie

What's left of me,  
What's left of me

My heart's a battleground

But,

You show me how to see,  
That nothing is whole

and nothing is broken...

In you and I,  
There's a new land,  
Angels in flight

My Sanctuary,  
My Sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away...  
Music will tie

What's left of me,  
What's left of me now...

Ooh...  
My fears...  
My lies...  
Melt away...

Alright guys that pretty much sets up the story hey now the real fun begins the exams begin in the next c chapter and some characters return it's gonna be a blast. Love ya guys and as always REVIEW I love hearing your opinions. :) Until next time guys

Aj-kun says that Sora and Kairi make the cutest couple


	8. Exam Battle and Returning

What's up readers and reviewers hey just wondering what you guys think. I really am a bit oblivious to all your precious opinions so don't be afraid to let me now that you don't like something. I mean come on I'm not gonna want to put crap on the site ya know so I wanna know what you guys like. So if ya REVIEW ya idea or opinion on something. I'll take it into account and if ya idea is totally awesome and I love it. Which I will because all my readers are awesome I'll put it in. So enough of my ramblings lets rock some Keyblade Wars yaaaaaaaaaa!

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say,  
"Please, oh baby, don't go."  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

You're giving me too many things  
Lately, you're all I need.  
You smiled at me and said,

"Don't get me wrong, I love you,  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?"  
When we are older you'll understand  
What I meant when I said,  
"No, I don't think life is quite that simple"

[Bridge]

The daily things that keep us all busy  
Are confusing me  
That's when you came to me and said,

"Wish I could prove I love you,  
But does that mean I have to walk on water?"  
When we are older you'll understand  
It's enough when I say so  
And maybe some things are that simple

[Bridge]

[Chorus]  
Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before

Blonde spiky hair, cerulean eyes. He wore a jacket that resembles white on the right side and black on the left side also reminiscent of the Yin and Yang symbol. It only went down to his waist though. The collar of the jacket is red and pleated. Underneath this, he wears a grey vest with a single button and several white, angular patterns on it. He wears a third layer under this, in the form of a plain, high-necked, black shirt. He also has a chunk of dull green and blue armor on his midsection that appears to be under his vest, and another piece of armor on his left shoulder. It was gold plated and appeared to have many angular workings on it that stuck out. On the top half of armour the pattern all revolved around a ying yang symbol that appeared to be a button the straps wrapped around his upper body.

"My heart...it's...whole again...Sora" the boy smiled as he looked up and put both his hands on the left side of his chest.

"I wonder how long I've been asleep, a lot has probably happened. WAIT. What about Aqua and Terra and that creep Xehanort. Wonder if we won I mean Terra wouldn't lose...would he. Oh well guess I have to just find out for myself...oh great now I'm crazy...I'm actually talking to myself how...

He felt a pull, something was calling to him, something needed his help.

He jumped off into the middle of the white room.

'Wow there have been a lot of battles here. Wonder who won, the good guys of course...I hope' he felt the pull again.

'Oh right'

He held his right hand out and in a flash summoned his Keyblade. It was different to all the other ones in existents because of its unique grip. He held his Keyblade backward as the Key only had half a hand grip. It was medium length the half of a handle protector was a golden colour and the hand grip was a silver colour. The actual blade was black it was and odd shape first on the top of the handle the blade came back to a sharpened point. Then going forward it when straight then dipped down a bit. Then staying true until the end of the blade. A smaller oval shape finished it. On the oval it had five blunt points around it. The five one being the biggest and wear a light was emanating from.

"Come on" he said when he was completely engulfed n light. When the flash was gone just sparkles remained.

In another realm blue eyes, dark hair and a long black cloak. Darkness reigned there was no light visible above but below Sora's charm was shining brightly. The only source of light that the eye could see. **(A/N. I don't know what it's called but ya know the thing Roxas lands on at the start of KH2) **She floated in the gravity of it, her heart had been plunged into darkness. She wasn't aware of where she was or even if she was alive. She was in limbo. Below Sora's heart warm safety her former refuge. Above, everlasting darkness. Her eyes were a pale blue and open. She had them open like she was awake but alas without a heart. She didn't exist couldn't exist.

Something was pulling her downward like the laws of gravity had finally proven to have some merit. She came down slowly and landed on her hands and knees he feet were sidewards so she sat on the sides of her legs. All of a sudden the ground beneath her began to light up the outer shell of a colour that was once her eyes began to crack they were replaced with a deep ocean blue colour her original colour she felt another pull this time by the same warmth that made her feel safe, it was Sora's heart. The ground below her began to shake the edges of the charm began to disappear replaced by flying birds. One of the birds' feathers floated in front of her face she reached out and grabbed it.

'So warm' she thought in wonderment.

**'Xion...it's time for you to see light... don't be afraid... the light... will protect you' resonated a voice in the background of her mind. **

The feather began lighting up a blue colour it took the shape of a Keyblade. Her hand was on the handle it was the same shape a Sora's. The handle was blue the actual blade was a blue it was shorter than Sora's. About a three quarters of the size. Instead of a Key-shape at the end it was an oval shape with bird-like talons five to be exact. The fifth one at the end was the biggest and point forward. The keychain was a blue feather that glowed.

Once the floor had completely disappear she jumped in the air and came crashing down onto what was left of it. She descended into light, a way to escape her darkness. Just then Sora's charm was replaced with hers she was no longer just a part she was.

"Kaiwe, is big brother okay. I didn't know people could fly. Doesn't he fall?" asked Belle in a concerned voice as she sat on Kairi's lap. Who was disobediently sitting in Yin Sid's awesome chair. Well more like throne.

"I don't know Belle, I...just hope he's okay" said Kairi in a panicked voice.

Riku stood by the door way leaning against the wall he had his arms crossed and a massive grin on his face.

'I'd say that he's almost done and in record time too. That heart of his, repairing a heart is a risky business but two, he never seises to amaze me...Sora. But big goof. But there's still that battle man that woman tough even her name is badass' inwardly laughed Riku.

"Garwsh, I hope that Sora's okay, I reckon that, that der exam is a lot tougher then Riku lead on" said Goofy as he held his gloved hand to his chin.

"A phooey" was all that Donald said.

"So has he passed yet?" came a new voice from the door way.

"YOUR MAJESTY" screamed Donald and Goofy as the scrambled in front of the king. But in their hast they fell flat on their faces.

"Hehehe funny" giggled Belle.

They quickly scrambled to their feet their hands in salute.

"What's up Mickey?" asked Riku in a casual tone. Making Goofy's and Donald's jaws drop, Belle giggled again.

Mickey wears a black vest with white lining, two yellow buttons near the bottom, and a zipper that only reaches about halfway down the vest. Under this vest he wears a short-sleeved shirt that is seems to be the same black, white-lined color scheme as his vest, though the cuffs of the sleeves are red. His pants are red and quite baggy. The pockets have white lining. Similar to Goofy, the front of Mickey's pant legs are pulled up slightly by elastic, blue straps. Mickey's shoes here are also yellow, but the tips and lower halves are black and the soles are white. Each shoe has two blue straps that intersect over the top of the shoe.

"Not bad, how's the goof ball doing?" laughed Mickey making Kairi growl.

"HEY, only I can call Sora a goof ball, you hear" yelled Kairi. Buuuuut she really didn't know what she said until unfortunately.

"Wait I mean...

"We all heard you Kairi" said everyone in unison making everyone laugh.

"Now let's see your skill with that blade Sora" said Yen Sid.

"How the hell can I show you when all I can see is Keyblades how the hell can I tell which one is mine" yelled Sora.

He had been transported to what is understanding was a battle were many battles were fault in the first great Keyblade War. Apparently there had been many Keyblade wielders before him well with the amount of keys and his hidden among them he would have had to guess. He also had to guess that the figure was a woman, her large bust and feminie figure and voice gave it away.

_'Dang, she's quick,'_ Sora thought as he looked from the figure before him cloaked in black and then to his Keyblade, which was somewhere in the sea of Keyblades he saw that stretched as far as the eye could see 'Wear are ya buddy_?' _he silently asked as he out to the thousands, even millions of Keyblades, thinking through idea after idea to get his weapon back.

"Wo it looks like you're in trouble Sora" laughed a voice from behind him.

"Is that you Ven?" asked the cloaked figure she moved forward a few paces but stopped herself, almost as if she wasn't trying to give herself away, whoever she was.

"Wa who are you?" asked Sora.

"Don't take your eyes of your opponent little one" said the cloaked figure.

The cloaked figure charged a Sora holding cocking her blue Keyblade back only to be met with two other Keyblades. Sora couldn't believe it his heart began to feel warm as if something was escaping it manifested into a girl with a classic black cloak on identical to that of this woman's. Blue eyes, short black hair and a pretty badass Keyblade if you don't ask me.

**'XION' yelled Roxas from inside Sora but it seemed to go unheard.**

Then a perfect idea suddenly crashed into Sora's mind causing a slight smile to curl inconspicuously at his lips

"Well Sora it seems you have allies you're like a magnet. Isn't that right Veny and Xion" said the mysterious cloaked woman as sparks flickered between the four blades.

"Hey my name is Ventus got it" said Ventus in a strained voice as he held the woman back. "But call me Ven, only one person gets to call me that and she's gone" growled Ven as he and Xion pushed her back making her back flip away.

"Wow Veny you're really strong. I bet you would give Terra a run for his money. You've finally put on some muscle" laughed the woman.

Then a perfect idea suddenly crashed into Sora's mind causing a slight smile to curl inconspicuously at his lips 'Wait, magnet that's it' a light bulb seemed to go off on Sora's head.

'Yep he's got it the Keyblades is very, very picky about their wielders only one can wield a specific Keyblade after all it's the Key who chooses it's lock and the hand that guides it into battle' thought Yen Sid with a smile as he hovered above the Keyblade Graveyard. 'I say bringing her back was pure genius on my part, yer buddy'

He held out his hand and thought of the Keyblade falling into his fingertips. He focused on the feeling of the handle as it slid its way into his hand and the slick feeling of the handle and the weight he was so accustomed to holding in his one hand. The second he thought of it, the easier it was to imagine his weapon appearing in his hand out of thin air and it was little surprise when the weapon disappeared from somewhere in the mass of Keyblades that they were fighting in the middle of.

Sora's head rose in triumph as the Keyblade flew to his grasp and he leaped up with surprising speed to deliver a blow upon his adversary. The figure in black leaped back a safe distance to save himself from dodging another surprise attack, instead of trying to inflict a devastating one of his own.

"I'll give you that one kid but you're nowhere near as tough as the ones who have come before" she laughed as she held her Keyblade forward at the group.

"Who are you?!" Sora called jumping up and throwing his Keyblade defensively to the side of him he got into his stance he bent his knees his left arm in front of him. He face to the side and his right arm was with his Kingdom behind him. Despite trying to make his voice firm and commanding, it cracked and instead sounded like a childish call.

"Wow Sora and you looked so call before" laughed Xion.

"Okay wait before we start who are you two?" asked Sora in a confused tone.

"Im Ventus but you can call me Ven, Sora" said Ven as he held his left hand out Sora took it without hesitation. He felt a connection to this boy.

"And I'm Xion, single and sassy might I add. Nice to finally meet my whole" she saw the confused look on his face. "You're such a goof ball, we'll talk later but first we need to take care of her" said Xion suddenly turn serious. Sora nodded and got back into his battle stance as did Ven who opted to face his opponent he had his knees bent his left hand in a fist to his side his hand holding the Keyblade by his face.

Xion opted to get in Sora's old stance that he used when he was a kid.

"What good will my name do you?" the cloaked figure laughed she charged at the group with menacing speed. Ven jumped and met her blade with his she used Ven's blade as a vault she flipped over Ven using her blade on his as a base throwing Ven off balance falling forward but quickly used the air recovery move to regain his balance.

Xion held her Keyblade in front of her and they traded blows. Xion was parrying all her strikes until Sora and Ven came at either side of her they both swung but she disappeared back to her original position.

"Excellent teamwork" she said holding her Keyblade in front of her again.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Sora answered preparing his weapon.

"Do you think you're the only one that can wield a Keyblade? There are many, many others. So many that your mind couldn't even dream of their numbers, look around all these blade were once full of life all united under one banner to protect the worlds. Everyone of these blades had an master" said the figure lunging forward at a confused Sora

She managed to get passed both Ven and Xion in a blink of an eye. Sora only had enough time to defend against the attack. Their weapons began to sing as they clashed against one another raining sparks all around them. She relentlessly slammed her weapon at Sora but his opponent was prepared and managed to keep a steady stream of his own attacks, directed at her. They moved about in the air above the broken Keys as if in a deadly dance that neither would back down from. As their feet glided across the high speed air currents taking swift and sudden steps in completely different directions, their arms echoed with the vibrations that radiated from their weapons as they clashed in all different directions about them

"Ah quit with the games!" yelled Sora as he took one final slash only to be parried one-handedly with ease.

"Wow you're as temperamental as Veny" laughed the Keyblade master in a mocking tone despite her change of fighting stance. Ven charged at her aiming for her midsection she dodged it and tried to give him a swing of her own. He bent backward to have Xion use his as leverage. She put her hand on his chest completely spinning around to deliver a kick to the attackers face. Or so they thought just as her foot was about to make contact she disappeared again.

"Not again" yelled Sora

Sora disappeared as well. Once the cloaked figure had reappeared Sora appeared behind her with his Keyblade pointed at her head. Lightning dancing around it. Xion looked shocked at his speed. But Ven just had a massive grin plastered on his face.

"Ha! Now show me your face!" Sora commanded in a slightly cocking tone as he pointed at his enemy's head. He kept a small smile on his face until something happened that he hadn't expected at all. His enemy actually began laughing as he turned around and pulled the hood completely back. Sora could feel his own jaw drop as he stared into the face of his opponent.

"Who are you?" he asked but didn't get an answer as the girl disappeared evaporating in nothing but a puddle remained.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" yelled Sora in frustration.

"That's enough" said Yen Sid as he hovered back down to the dirt ground. Only to be joined by the mysterious woman who hovered down with him. Her shoulder length hair blue hair and blue eyes were a juxtaposed to her dark cloaked attire.

She landed a little more closer to the group then Yen Sid did.

"What I don't get a hug Veny" laughed the woman as she held her arms out.

"AQUA!" shouted Ven as he dispelled his Keyblade and jumped at Aqua and to his surprise he was taller than her.

"Wo I-I-I'm taller t-than you" said Ven as he held her to his chest. He could help but sutter in between sobs and cries.

"Wo yourself you got tall Veny" laughed Aqua as she moved her hands up and down his back soothingly.

"You guys know each other?" asked Sora.

"Sora I'm two years your senior, I did have a life before your heart repaired mine ya know" laughed Ven as he let go of Aqua.

"You have not aged Aqua the realm of darkness runs around time. And Ven you have a choice you can either stay eighteen or you can return to your original age. If you choose to return to your original age you can keep your current body and all the experience that you have gained through Sora or you can remain eighteen, the legal drinking age" laughed Yin Sid.

"Argh that's all well and good master, but I think I would like to go back to my original age of sixteen I don't think I'm ready to drink" laughed Ven. Yen Sid nodded and clicked his fingers a blue light surround Ven for a second then dissipated a second later leaving behind a trail of sparkles. He didn't look any different nor did he feel different but he decided not to question him.

"Now for the matter at hand if you passed or not. I did not indeed it but all of you unentenually have taken the exam. Ven for showing awareness on the battle field and your courage to protect your friends. You have shown the Mark of Mastery you pass you are now a Keyblade Master" stated Yen Sid.

"YESSSSSS, Ven Keyblade Master. That sounds so coooool" yelled Ven only to be bonked on the head by Aqua.

"You're still a kid" laughed Aqua.

"Xion….seeing as you have only just acquired your own Keyblade. Replacing Sora's as you onced used. It would be unfair for me to pass you. You have not shown the mark…..yet" smiled Yen Sid which made Xion smirk.

"That's alright I didn't know this was a test anyways" laughed Xion dismissing her Keyblade.

"Oh that reminds me, what are you going to call your new Keyblade?" asked Yen Sid.

"Um how bout feather duster" suggested Xion.

"Eh whatever floats ya boat" laughed Yen Sid.

"Hey what about me?" asked Sora.

"Ah Sora….you done well to hold your own against Aqua despite the fact that you had help. But your hotheadedness and in patience will cost you. You have…

"WHAT"S TAKING THEM SO LONG" shouted Kairi still in Yen Sid's seat.

"There finished" said Riku and Mickey in unison.

"How do you…

"I PASSED, I PASSED, I PASSED" yelled a voice.

The entire world flashed and five figures appeared in the office.

"WA" both Goofy and Donald fell on their faces.

This made everyone laugh.

Sora was busy doing a victory dance in the middle of the room.

"SORA YOU JERK" screamed Kairi as she jumped over the table and marched at Sora. Making him fall on his ass.

"How could you be so reckless, jumping out a window….really" yelled Kairi as she grabbed his jacket and stood over him. His face was inches away from hers. Making him blush but she didn't seem to care she was about to open her mouth again when they heard a cough from behind them. It was Yen Sid sitting back in his chair.

"S-s-sorry sir" said and embarrassed Kairi.

"Wow Sora you got your ass beat by girl" laughed Ven.

"Idiot" said Aqua as she bonked him on the head….again.

"I believe introductions are in order….

"I'm Ventus….but you can call me Ven" said Ven as she pointed to his chest with his thumb. He didn't even wait for Yen Sid to finish.

"I'm Aqua, it's nice to meet you all"

"Xion, future Keyblade Master" she announced which made Riku smile.

"Riku" stoic as ever

"I'm Mickey mouse, nice to see your awake Ven. And it's good to see you out of the dark realm Aqua" laughed Mickey.

"Back at ya Mickey" laughed Ven. Aqua just smiled and nodded.

"Donald Duck" said Donald with a smile.

"Goofy too" said Goofy as happy as ever.

"Me next me next. I'm Belle I like Key….Key…

"Keyblades" said Kairi.

"Ya that those" said Belle with a smile Kairi was about to correct her again but just smiled and shook her head.

"I'm Kairi" said Kairi in a friendly tone and a smile.

Next it was Sora's turn.

"I'm So….

"WE KNOW" yelled everyone making Sora freeze.

"Ouch guys, very ouch" everyone laughed in hysterics even Yen Sid chuckled.

"Now that you are both masters you are both entitled to privileges which in my leniency which I have already granted. You will both will be given your very own Gummi Ship. Which Sora has access too" stated Yen Sid.

"No thanks, I got my board and besides. I'd probably break it, I mean it's nothing short of a miracle that Sora hasn't already broken his" laughed Ven.

This made Sora growl and everyone nod and laugh in agreement.

"And Keyblade armor which Aqua and Ven have already been granted but you Sora require some" Yen Sid held his arm out in a stop gesture at Sora and on his shoulder appeared a red shoulder plate. It lined with gold the rest was red. It was an odd shape similar to Ven's. The button to activate the armor outlined with gold but the actual button was red.

"Cooooooool" said a wowed Sora as he touched and poked the armor.

"Wait don't….

To late Sora had found the button.

Sora's armor was pretty badass. There wasn't a hint of skin. All the way up to his neck was black and gold armor plated Keyblade armor. Gold and red plates of armor designed to protected against the most devastating of attacks. His entire mid section was red highlighting his abs they melded to his body. His shoulder protectors were gold and black in the middle. He had black and gold boots and red and black shin guards highlighted with golden metal. He had black gloves and red arm protectors his biceps and triceps were covered in black and gold armor as well. His helmet had two pieces on top of it that stuck upward thinning off to a point. The top half of the helmet at the front, in front of his eyes came down half and stuck out further than the bottom half as it came up to meet the top half just underneath it. He had two gold plates that came around his neck.

"So what do you think Sora?" asked Yen Sid.

"Man it's hot in here!" yelled Sora making everyone fall anime style. Yen Sid quickly scrambled up onto his chair and cleared his throat.

"Hm yes well, Ven and Sora you'll be needing these" said Yen Sid as he nodded a them Sora's armor disappeared as he Ven had the same black cloaks as Riku's and Aqua's.

"Wait organization cloaks, but were the good guys" protested Sora.

"These are actually only meant to be worn by Keyblade Masters" stated Riku.

"The worlds are in trouble again, new threat, another journey" started Mickey.

"I was getting to that" Yen Sid cleared his throat again. "Xehanort it gathering followers, he's going to start a war. You're job is to liberate the worlds that he has flooded with darkness. He has a Keyblade as well and has discovered how to open the keyholes" said Yen Sid in his stoic tone.

"Here we go again" said Sora with a smile.

"This time Sora you must take on an apprentice, I recommend the young princess of heart, she can wield a Keyblade as well. Riku you are going to take on one as well, Xion"

Sora and Kairi smiled.

"WHAT!" yelled Xion and Riku in unison.

"Why do I have t o baby sit her master"

"Ha baby sit, I'd say it's the other way around I don't know how you are even able to fight with such a girly hair style" laughed Xion.

"ENOUGH, you don't have a choice Riku you are to take her on as an apprentice that's an order.

"You have a day and a half before you set out on your journeys. I recommend that you go home to get your affairs in order" said Yen Sid as he snapped his fingers and a Gummi ship appeared outside hovering in the view of the window.

"Awesome….

Sora gaped at the ship like a fish. "Hey that's my ship"

"Duh" said Yen Sid as he tossed Sora a remote with a few buttons on it one big blue on a green one and red one.

He pushed the small red button and he beemed them all onto the ship.

In you and I,  
There's a new land,  
Angels in flight

My Sanctuary,  
My Sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away...  
Music will tie

What's left of me,  
What's left of me now...

I watch you  
fast asleep,  
All I fear  
Means nothing...

In you and I,  
There's a new land,  
Angels in flight

My Sanctuary,  
My Sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away...  
Music will tie

What's left of me,  
What's left of me

My heart's a battleground

But,

You show me how to see,  
That nothing is whole

and nothing is broken...

In you and I,  
There's a new land,  
Angels in flight

My Sanctuary,  
My Sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away...  
Music will tie

What's left of me,  
What's left of me now...

Ooh...  
My fears...  
My lies...  
Melt away

Wo guys the longest chapter ever we are now officially passed 30k yaaaaaaaaaaaaa buddy. So guys like I said at the start of the chapter you can throw an idea my way through REVIEW. So until next time guys until then REVIEW love ya guys.

Aj-kun says that Ven is the best character evaaaaaaa


End file.
